Preying on a Panther
by WhoJackman
Summary: Tim moves in with the Taylor's and Julie has a plan. This is my first fanfic, if you could take the time to leave feedback I would be very grateful.
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Chapter 1**

Discovering that your father had "adopted" the town's biggest man whore was not the best news of the day. Julie was ropeable. Tim Riggins was going to be crashing at her house, sitting on her couch, using her clicker and eating her cereal. She'd always wanted a big brother and this just confirmed that old saying to' be careful what you wish for'. A surly, greasy, ripped footballer living with her family was her idea of hell; it even beat having a constantly wailing baby sister. Her disgust was so thick that she nearly had to swallow it.

The first few days were a hard adjustment to make. Sharing a bathroom with a male that hadn't been house trained created living conditions that were beyond the pale. Okay it wasn't that bad but the shower queue got longer and standing in a Riggins scented bathroom was quite unnerving. Not bad smelling, just a really earthy scent that overwhelmed you when you entered. Nothing like her Dad, but intriguing. After a few days she had found herself deliberately making sure she was in immediately after Riggins. That nice smell was a contributing factor but brushing past a partially clothed, steamy Riggins wasn't a bad experience either. Of course he couldn't know that she, well kinda liked the experience so she always made some snarky comment like '_so long Tim? Did you get confused with lather, rinse,_ _and repeat_?' He'd just say 'mornin' Julie' and continue on his merry way. She would then be left looking at sodden piles of wet Riggins-smelling towels, oh joy.

By the end of that first week, she had gotten used to snatching the milk before him to make sure she got some, talked him into the merits of watching The Hills and decided that catching a ride to school with Riggins was preferable to the Coach. Of course she insulted him at every opportunity. He would reply calmly in his deep voice, making her feel flustered and completely irrational. Yet it was him who had a made home feel less normal. Tim's presence in the Taylor residence was similar to housing an untrained monkey. He was completely oblivious to normal chores and actually enjoyed taking out the trash, washing the dishes and even rocking Gracie to sleep. He was beginning to make her look bad. Admittedly she hadn't really helped herself much in that area lately but guests were traditionally like Buddy Garrity - loud, annoying and just plain ewww in a towel. Tim would sneak food off her plate and would take an unearthly enjoyment out of mowing the lawn. He was unfailing polite to the parental and would offer to do chores for them. Almost like the normalcy of the Taylor household was well, for lack of a better word, fun.

It wasn't all puppy dogs and roses for Julie though. He was sneaky. He would hijack her laundry with his. She would only realise when hanging them out that a pair of boxers of boy socks had managed to find their way into her belongings. The most annoying task was the fielding of calls from girls looking for Riggins, she had began doing this just to ensure Gracie would nap. Making excuses for why he couldn't come to the phone, suggesting fictional places to where he could be found were not on her list of current home responsibilities. When she brought this up with him he would just smile and she would insult his choice of female company.

Getting lifts with Riggins did have its downfalls. Conversation for one, the guy wasn't a big talker. That and he had Metallica playing in his truck 24/7. There was only so much one girl could deal with. Kids at school were convinced something was going on between them. They were convinced that there was absolutely no way Riggins could live in the same house as a teen girl and not be scoring some ass. Then people would think for a moment and remember the Coach, even Riggins wouldn't be that ballsy, would he?

By the end of the second week, Julie was a little insulted that he hadn't tried to hit on her. What was she? Fugly or something? The biggest man whore this side of the equator had not even touched her, even in a friendly way. Sure the Coach could be scary but Riggins was polite and disinterested. In fact he was treating her as though she was part of the Taylor ready-made family package deal - the new little sister. It was unconscious, well she told herself that, but she started brushing him accidentally when putting the dishes away, grabbing the clicker or getting into the cab of his truck. He continued to treat her the same way. Talking to her politely when necessary, dropping her at school and washing the dishes in companionable silence. She told herself it was just a moment of temporary insanity when she picked up one of the hated towels of the bathroom floor and inhaled his scent. She couldn't like Riggins, could she?

The thought made her ill. Was this a bad reaction to the Matt split? The truth was Riggins was simply hot, mysterious and disinterested … of course she liked him.

Her self realisation made life in the Taylor house a lot more awkward. She found herself thinking of him all of the time. She thought about him partially clothed and sprawled across his make shift bed/couch. She thought about him half-naked and sweet smelling from the shower. She thought about him with toothpaste encrusted in the corners of his mouth. Stick a fork in her Riggins style, she was done.

She needed a plan. Julie had realised that the "accidental" touching was so accidental he didn't notice or didn't care. Either way, Riggins was being dense or ambivalent, both sounded like him so she couldn't commit to one theory. She stepped up her approach with a three-prong attack; 1) frequent physical contact 2) initiation of conversation and 3) less clothing (or lose enough so that her parents wouldn't kill her or ground her for life). Riggins might be used to getting charged on a football field but he didn't know what was going to hit him!

**Chapter 2**

The three-prong attack had begun promptly. The clothing she had chosen to wear wasn't what she would call slutty, she wouldn't want to look like that and to be honest her mother would never let her get away with it. She started borrowing some pieces from her mother's warbrode. If anyone had the cool-sexy niche down it was her mom. Luckily they were the same size and the chest emphasising singlets proved to be quite successful. Guys from all around school were beginning to see Julie Taylor, the Coach's daughter and QB1's ex, in a different way. She had suddenly blossomed. The best thing about purloining items from her mother's wardrobe was that her mom couldn't question her choices, practise what you preach and all. Not that the clothing was tarty. They were fresh and alluring.

Fresh and alluring. Fresh, alluring and Riggins-immune apparently. If anything he was looking in her direction less. The addition of a push up bra received even more attention from the guy population of Dillon but nada on the Riggins front. She stopped wearing it shortly after. Her chin really shouldn't be able to rest on her chest!

So really her plan hadn't gone that well so far. If anything Tim had caught onto her touchy plan and was actively avoiding any physical contact. Brushing past him in the doorway of the bathroom was now impossible, he got up increasingly early to avoid seeing her. He gave her a lift to school every morning but sat so close to the driver's door that shifting gears was quite challenging for him. Washing the dishes become a time trial and many dishes suffered the consequences. She was making Tim Riggins nervous. Perhaps it was her father, rather than her but it was better than no reaction at all.

Maybe she had an odour. She better find a great perfume.

After another week of Tim running around like a meek lamb, skidding past her and saying even less than normal (if that was possible) Julie had had enough. The conversation wasn't something that proved to be successful either. She was relegated to speaking to him in his truck and at the dinner table.

"_Tim, could you pass the ketchup?"_ she would ask. Weird looks from her parents resulted, they were eating rice. This didn't even elicit a response from him, the ketchup bottle was thumped down next to her, rattling the table. She would sigh and wonder what the hell she could do. She couldn't ask Tyra for advice, it was Riggins, Tyra would be more likely to king hit her out of anger or to knock some sense into her. She couldn't talk to Lois, nuns had more experience with guys. Matt was out of the picture, she missed speaking with him. Landry would be useless and her mother would pitch a fit.

Despite all her efforts she noticed other things about Tim. He spent an inordinate amount of time with Gracie. He seemed enamoured with this tiny human being. Thinking more about it, Julie realised that Tim probably had very little to do with babies. He rocked her to sleep, volunteered to feed her and took her out to the kiddie pool in the back yard and dipped her feet in the water. He handled her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. In his huge hands she guessed that Gracie probably was. Her parents trusted him with Gracie and that trust had paid off.

It seemed weird to think that seeing someone unrelated to her sister, being so kind to her. It instilled in her so much love and possessiveness of Gracie that it shocked her. Until now she had done everything and anything to avoid forming any bond with her sister. Gracie was the thing that had split her family and monopolised her mother's attention. Gracie was the thing that her father would spend more time asking about on the phone when he'd been in Austin. Gracie's presence has grown all her fears about her family and her own existance. That she was replaceable, unremarkable, unworthy. Standing in the back yard, looking at Tim gingerly holding Gracie, swirling her feet in the cool water, looking at her with some fascination and amusement - she felt a fierce love of the tot and a new realisation about the footballer that held her. Tim was more than a hot bod. He looked up realised he was being watched, made a sheepishly face and quickly handed off Gracie to Julie. While Tim disappeared inside the house, Julie's realisation deepened - Tim was more than a hot bod and he really didn't want anyone to know that. With a sigh, Julie cradled her sister and laughed when the tiny pudgy hand grabbed a stand of her blonde hair and looked at it with utter fascination. Utter fascination and then hunger, shoving it into her mouth and sucking with intensity.

"_Gracie, I know shampoo smells nice but sweetie, it really isn't mouth friendly"_ Julie quickly untangled Gracie's hand from her hair and grimaced at it's baby-slobbered ends. Stepping inside the house, closing the door behind her she gave Gracie a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in that baby smell that was so comforting. Gracie made an unhappy face at Julie, making a grab at more of her hair. Then suddenly her absorbtion with her locks disappeared as her gaze traveled past Julie's shoulder. Gracie held out her hands and burbled. Julie turned around. She was shocked to see Tim standing behind her at a distance.

"_I think she wants you back_", she remarked to the silent, smouldering presence. This was her first attempt to speak to him privately in a week. He didn't say anything. He just stayed standing where he was.

"_You seem to have a way with the ladies"_ she tried again nodding toward the tiny 'lady' in her arms. He looked a little trapped, his hands at his sides flexing as if he was trying to resist the temptation to give Gracie what she wanted, Tim. He coughed, clearing his throat. He probably hadn't spoken all day.

"_You can have her back, she clearly wants you"_ Julie tried again and then decided to take the decision out of his hands. She strode towards him and gingerly passed Gracie into Tim's chest. He had to quickly bring his arms up to received the gurgling package. It was amazing that a person who could show so much coordination and grace on the football field could look so awkward receiving a baby. Her arms brushed against his huge chest and as his hands came up to encompass Gracie, his hands brushed her own chest. It sent a zing through her. The only sign Tim noticed was a slight nostril flare. Gracie immediately gurgled approval, grabbed a lock of Tim's dark hair and started twirling it around her slobbery hand. He was stunned for a moment and then broke into a huge smile. The awkwardness of the 'change-over' seemingly forgotten.

"_Hey Gracie-girl"_ his deep voice transfixed the baby, she broke into a smile, seemingly recognising the voice and the fun that was to come. Julie realised that her sister was her 'in'. If he could be so infatuated with her sister, why not her? She had learned something valuable today, Tim wasn't a impenetrable, un-feeling jock and he now knew that she knew it too.

**Chapter 3**

Julie decided that defining herself in the eyes of Riggins wouldn't be all that hard. She just had to differentiate herself from the clamouring hoards, which now included her best friend Lois. Who knew that one testosterone filled teenage boy with long, lank hair and soul filled eyes would garner so much of a female response? Well Julie was sure that those huge arms of him were a contributing factor, that was for sure.

Differentiation was the key. She needed to show that she knew Riggins was more than his reputation. He was more than a football. More than a guy from the wrong side of the tracks. More than a six-pack and an inside squelching voice. He was, well, more.

The trick was to get him to see her as more too. More than a sophomore. More than a blonde, more than the scary guidance counsellor's daughter. More than the coach's daughter. Just simply more. She knew she was sounding more and more like the cliché – the one about the good girl falling for the bad boy and trying to change him. The thing was Tim wasn't a bad boy, sure he was irresponsible with girls but he hadn't ever done anything that the other person wasn't fully okay with. Sure the copious amount of girls he had been with was extremely intimidating but they didn't know him. You just needed to see him with Gracie to know that the reputation was more than a little bunk. He hadn't really had much of a mother or father for that matter so a certain level of irresponsibility should be expected. The point was she would be different.

Julie knew that her former plan had been pretty rusty. None of it had really worked as far as she could tell. She had a new plan. One that involved using her sister for nefarious means and establishing a regular meet and bump at the bathroom every morning. The goal was to establish a friendship with Tim. He'd never really had much to do with girls outside the obvious. He was obviously comfortable in their presence and enjoyed speaking to them but he didn't have any chicks who were friends. Maybe she could make an exception for Tyra but they were arguing just as often as speaking so it didn't really count.

The next day she set her plan in motion. In the morning she made sure that Tim got in the shower before her. That involved creeping around the house in the pyjamas and garnering a perplexed look from her father.

"_I am trying not to wake Gracie_," she whispered as he shrugged his shoulders and ruffled his hair as he shuffled off. Sometimes he could be so clueless that it was actually beneficial. Glancing back at her dad with affection she peeked around the corner to see Tim entering the bathroom. He always tried to be first. Initially she believed it was just to annoy the bejesus out of her but now she realised that he intended to be less imposing on their family's morning schedule. Getting up before everyone, having a shower and perhaps helping out with Gracie were earning his mucho brownie points with the parentals.

Julie rushed back to her bedroom, checked her hair and face to make sure there was no dried drool on her face or crusties in the corners of her eyes. It was very necessary to brush her hair; you can't fight genetics she thought. She went next door into her parent's room and offered to change Gracie. The astonished looks on her parent's faces were priceless. She hurriedly changed the diaper and surmised that Gracie's effort could probably clear out a mall in two seconds flat. Julie picked Gracie up and looked at her. Her pudgy cheeks were spit stained and red. She was gorgeous. Julie blew a raspberry on Gracie's cheek and melted at the astonished expression that crossed her sister's face at the sound and sensation, and then a riot of giggles erupted from the little girl.

"_It's so good to see you taking an interest in your sister Julie_," her mom said down the hall to Julie as she hurried out of the room in anticipation of the Riggins Strike. Gracie looks particularly cute and Julie couldn't help but beam with pride at her baby sister. She waited around the corner as she heard the shower turn off and an assortment of other sounds. She made her move, baby in her arms. Her timing was perfect as she passed the bathroom door as it swung open. Steam from the room quickly filtered into the hallway and she could smell him. It was all she could do not to breath in multiple gulps of Tim-infused goodness. It was glorious. However not nearly as glorious as an unclothed, towel swathed Riggins with pools of water still sitting on his skin. It was enough for her toes to curl.

She faked surprise.

"_Mornin__' Tim_," she continued on her way. Gracie was perfect. She gurgled at Tim over Julie's shoulder as they passed. She reminded herself to spend some more time with Gracie as the gurgle worked better than what she had originally planned. She swung around

"Looks like a certain lady wants to say good morning to you Tim" she tipped her head in Gracie's direction as Tim stared at her in his patent way. Julie could see him considering it and then melting when Gracie turned all her gurgles, charm and dimples onto the footballer. He had no chance, no chance at all. He bent down and moved his forefinger back and forth under Gracie's chin. She erupted into squeals as she seemed just as prone to Tim as her older sister was.

"_Do you think...I could have a hold?"_ Tim asked looking at her like she was going to shoot him down. It didn't matter that Gracie was rocking in Julie's arms actively trying to mooch her way into Tim's arms.

"_Well sure Tim. She seems to really like you_," it wasn't a pick up line but she was hoping it would merit a response. He leaned forward and jimmed his hands under hers to get a good hold. Tim's hands on her chest, oh my.

"_You think?"_ he seemed unsure. Glancing from Gracie to Julie, he seemed shocked at the thought. The little girl had grabbed his big hand and started gnawed on the finger that had tickled her chin.

"_You're kidding me right? She's your number one fan,"_ Julie added and she wasn't lying, her sister was more smitten than she was. He looked really pleased and something like a blush. Something about her face must have given away her shock as she looked at him.

"_It's kind of new for me. Babies I mean. This is the first one I've known_," he told her in his tummy tingling voice. It was at that precise moment that Julie realised that Tim really loved being a part of her family. He had obviously tried really hard to be invaluable to her parents and taking time with Gracie despite his lack of experience. In fact the only person he hadn't tried hard with was herself. That was a hard fact to swallow.

"_I guess you are the youngest in your family right? Makes sense that your baby experience would be pretty limited_," she offered.

"_My family experience is pretty limited_," Tim looked uncomfortable.

"_Well that's not your fault. You've been here what? Four weeks? You've picked it up pretty quick if you ask me, in fact you are making me look bad_,' she wanted him to feel better but it was the truth. She playfully punched him in the shoulder, bare, glistening shoulder to lighten the moment. Then he said something that killed the moment.

"_Yeah I guess – the whole mom, dad and two baby sisters' deal_". Ouch.


	2. Chapter 4

Julie had to admit that being compared to her baby sister and being labelled with the 'sister' tag was damaging to her ego. In fact she may have even physically recoiled when he said that. Two baby sisters? It was a fate worse than death. Sisters are definitely a no go zone, unless you are from some weird cult or something. Tim did however notice the recoil.

"But you know, I am not part of your family," Tim stuttered. She then realised he thought she was repulsed by the thought that he could be part of her family.

"Well you are at the moment. You're doing chores and looking after Gracie. You are acting like a son and brother, an extremely well behaved, helpful one. But to be honest, you are not acting like a brother to me," he looked simultaneously pleased and shocked by her statement.

"Aren't I supposed to ignore you?" Tim offered, "Isn't that what big brothers do?" Julie was officially confused.

"What big brothers are supposed to do...?" it stuttered out of her mouth like Matt on a good day. Was this role playing for him?

"Yeah well I thought I was doing okay," Tim stated.

"Tim, you are not and never will be my big brother. I am totally flattered that you were willing to give it a go but this isn't a long term arrangement." she waved her hands around the house "eventually you will be living elsewhere. I would love it if we could be friends but we are not related, no matter how much you'd like my dad to adopt you".

Her last statement hung out there like a circus performer waiting to be received on the trapeze. Gracie wriggled in Tim's arms, forgotten by both of them. His face showed no emotion at all. She felt like a royal bitch, truthfully she was one in that moment.

"I'm sorry Tim that was really unfair of me. I'm probably feeling a little frustrated. Your playing ping-pong with my dad, helping my mom out, my sister likes you more than me and you act like I don't exist. I've had enough of that in this house. It would be great if someone could see me for once" it all flowed out of her in a breathless rush. She grabbed Gracie from Tim, went bright red and shuffled off to her room. That was not what she had planned. She was completely and utterly humiliated.

* * *

The school day was torturous. It seemed like the moment she decided she could go without seeing Tim for a long while, she saw him everywhere. On the way to class she would see him in the halls and he would make a big song and dance by throwing out a

"Hey Jules," loudly across the hallway. She would duck her head and keep walking in a tight legged, very straight walk.

At lunch she sat with Lois. Of course Lois was flinging her head wildly around trying to find Tim in the cafeteria. Lois' infatuation with Tim was really off putting and made her think of her own behaviour and plotting. She really was pathetic.

To make her day considerably worse, Matt wandered through the cafeteria with the new cheer-slut. Her day just seemed to be improving. Guys didn't want the smart, decent looking, coach's daughter. They wanted the footloose and fancy free mole. Fine.

* * *

At dinner Tim attempted to make conversation with her. Julie wasn't sure who was surprised more; herself or her parents.

* * *

"So uh Julie what are you reading at the moment?" Julie looked up quickly at him surprised.

* * *

"A book, I'm sure that you're not that interested Tim," she snarked. Too little, too late buster.

* * *

"Uh okay," Tim looked a little perplexed. After having Julie ask him many questions and seeking conversation from him the past month, this was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. The Coach and Tami looked at the daughter and were unsure of where this was going too.

* * *

The next morning Julie raced to the shower early to avoid the whole Tim saga. She was over the machinations and diabolical plotting. She was the sister, ewww. After getting out of the shower, drying off and swathing the towel around her she opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Straight into the most muscle bound chest she'd ever had the pleasure to see. Except that she bounced straight off of it and it wasn't all that painless. Embarrassed, Julie turned the shade of beets and stammered

* * *

"Oh my god Tim, I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz. So sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, So-sorry," she had a Case of the Matts again. It was then she realised that she has two very strong hands holding her upper arms to keep her steady. The tables had turned. She was now the somewhat naked individual. Even more interesting was that Tim closed his eyes and took a great big intake of air. Surely he wasn't ... smelling her. Julie was much more comfortable when it was her doing the smelling. Thanks goodness she used her strawberry body wash.

* * *

"You smell like fruit salad." Tim offered offhandedly.

* * *

"Uh thanks, I think," she accepted.

* * *

"I just want you to know that I thought about what you said and you were right. I wasn't really trying with you like with the others," it was possibly the most she had ever heard come out of Tim's mouth.

* * *

"O-kay," Julie stammered again, trying to move around the mountain of Tim directly in her path. This is what he had probably felt like when she had done this to him. Poor guy. She kept looking at her pink painted toe nails. Scrunching her toes against the carpet, doing everything not to give eye contact.

* * *

"I think I know why," at that her head snapped up and caught Tim on the chin. A crack reverberated in the hallway and Tim hollered. This was not good. Blood was poring out of his chin; apparently her head was harder than she thought. She had injured one of her father's best players. Worse, she had ruined any chance of getting some Tim of her own. 


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There seemed to be an unending supply of red liquid poring from the gaping wound on Tim's chin. She stood transfixed as he attempted to catch the blood before it stained her mother's carpet. There was so much that he was instantly unsuccessful and the whole time he was apologised for creating a mess. Her parents, having heard Tim holler, rushed out of their bedroom looking mussed but concerned.

"What happened?" Coach was not happy if the scowl in her direction was any indication. The clenched jaw and thicker accent were absolute signs that she was going to catch some hell later. While he may be her dad, this was his star fullback.

"I don't know. I was moving past him and I accidentally clocked him with my head," her mother stood in the background with a look of absolute disbelief on her face. Julie could almost hear her thoughts and stated 'No Mom, it was innocent. I didn't see him and was shocked and we collided."

Coach's eyes were moving from Tim to Julie to his wife confused by what wasn't being discussed. Tim decided to step into the fold, his voice muffled by his hand and the towel Tami had given him.

"Seriously Mrs Taylor I just surprised her, honest," The attention back on him drew all their eyes to the yellow towel that was rapidly becoming red.

"Son, we have to get you some medical attention," Coach lead Tim out the door to his car. Julie and Tami were left standing in the hallway staring after them.

"Julie, get some clothes on for goodness sake" Tami told her daughter.

Julie had forgotten that she was clad in only a towel the entire escapade. She hurriedly moved to her bedroom, closed the door and flopped onto her bed. She released a big sigh and wondered how her life seemed to get more and more complicated with every day. She had temporarily given up on the Tim fascination. Okay she was lying, she'd just put the stalkeresque plan on the backburner. When she was ignoring him she had seemingly received more attention from him, bizarre. Now she just needed to see that he was okay. Please don't have let me scar him permanently, not that beautiful face. With a final huff she arose from the bed and looked to the closet for something to wear. Looking at her reflection she realised that some of Tim's blood had splattered over the towel and she felt horrible all over again.

Tim was late to school that day. Having Coach vouch for him smoothed over what a month previous would have seen him receive detention. He had a couple of stitches on his chin to show for his morning. Rumours ran rampant over the school. How had Tim Riggins gotten those stitches? Stories were interesting to say the least. He had been caught in the bed of a married women and the husband had given him a nice upper cut. He had been so drunk that he had fallen off his chair and hit his head on the table. The entire Laribee football team had surrounded him and that was the only injury he had - but you should see the team. Of course all these stories were substantiated by actual witnesses. The leading theory was that the Coach had caught Julie and Tim making out on the couch and the Coach had gone ballistic and started throwing punches. Anyone with half a brain would know that had that occurred Tim would have more injuries that a simple cut to his chin. Mystery abounded, people whispered in the halls and Julie just tried to keep a very low profile.

Julie was supposed to get a ride home from Tim that afternoon after school. She waited by his truck and anticipated the awkwardness that would definitely occur. She leant on the passenger door, moving her ankles in and out, staring at the asphalt.

"So apparently we've been breaking in the couch," a deep voice that she instantly recognised came from the left. She looked up. There stood Tim in his slouch pose throwing a disarming grin in her direction. The stitches on his chin breaking up the perfection of his face. Her insides moved when he smiled at her. She immediately dropped her books. Julie quickly got down on her knees to pick them up, glad for a distraction. A huge bronze hand swept in and grabbed her books in one swoop.

She quickly got to her feet to get the books from Tim. He was looked at her intently, his eyes on her face, he gave her a crooked smile. She decided she would have to be the one to break the silence.

"So you've heard the rumours too?" she looked at him nervously.

"My favourite is the one about me selling my liver on the black market. They removed it from my chin." They both pulled quizzical faces "I don't know what is more ridiculous – that a liver can be removed from the chin or that my liver would be worth anything to anyone." They both laughed. It really wasn't that funny but it broke the tension.

"Look Tim," she started and he stopped chuckling "I am really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to. I just spazzed out and well... hopefully it won't make a scar. I just cannot believe I did that." she looked at him trying to convey her regret on her face.

"No sweat Jules. Haven't you heard? Chicks dig scars," he teased and she groaned at the reminder that she may have scarred Tim Riggins for life. He chuckled heartily at the expression on her face and swung an arm around her shoulders in a kind-of side hug. He ruffled her hair and said

"Now get your ass into the truck". She started at his wording, hurriedly scooting her way into the shotgun position, staring at him as he also seated himself in the truck. He chuckled again, amusing himself with her shock. They pulled out of the student parking lot and made their way towards her house. They rode in comfortable silence. It was more enjoyable without her attempts to touch him and his attempts not to be touched. It had to be better for his back not being pressed right up against the driver's door that was for sure. It occurred to her that she had never seen Tim so relaxed and jovial in her presence before.

"Tim, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked real quiet. It was almost inaudible.

"Well I figure if you can do this accidentally" he said pointing to his chin "who knows what you might do if you are truly pissed off at me". He looked at her, that cocky smile on his face. She decided to play along.

"Well next time I'll leave your pretty boy face alone," she threatened saucily. Who knew that flirting could be this fun? Or was it flirting? Maybe he was just humouring her. She grew quiet again. Her unpredictability of response caused Tim to swerve the truck to the side of the road. They sat there listening to the rumble of the engine, neither saying anything. Julie stared at her hands, her books on her lap. She fidgeted with the frayed edge of her bracelet, doing anything to not look him in the eye.

"Look Jules, the chin thing is not a problem. I been more hurt during practise than your small bump," he offered. She looked up at him and accepted this with a small nod. She remained silent. "Um truthfully I am used to having done something to warrant a girl trying to bodily harm me."

At this Julie frowned. She didn't want to hear about other girls and whatever he'd done with them. He noted her frown.

"If you are worried about the rumours, don't. Tomorrow there'll be a new one. I even heard something about Tyra and Landry, I mean ..." he didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"It's not that. I'm used to being stared at. Coach's daughter. QB1's ex. It comes with the territory. Matt's got a new girl too so I was already on the gossip radar. I just feel horrible that because of me, people are gossiping about you". She finished up by shrugging. She didn't know what he was expecting of her. Clearly Tim hadn't been expecting what Julie had said. His face quickly changed from consoling to utter amazement. Almost as if the idea that anyone could be worried about his reputation was beyond his conception. His eyes crinkled as he tried to ruminate what she had told him. He directed the truck back onto the road.

They quickly pulled up outside of her, and now his, home. They sat there, side by side. There had been a shift in their relationship. Neither of them could identify when or where it had occurred but it had. Tim and Julie jumped out of the truck and walked up the path entering the house. There was no one home. Julie in the lead, walked up to the kitchen table dropped her books and delved into her homework. She gave the appearance that she was completely involved in it but truthfully she was listening for Tim's movements. He stood in the doorway, considering what to do next. Weighing his options. He took a step towards the table, paused and then sat down next to her. For the next hour they sat in companionable silence while they did their homework. He had been trying harder with his school work since living with the Taylor's. In fact it was part of Coach's deal when he allowed Tim to move in. Julie made the most of the opportunity to breathe in his scent and catch unsuspecting glances at his face.

An hour later a cacophony of noise arose from the front door. Coach and Tami were home with groceries. Tami yelling out

"Julie can you get your sister out of the car seat and Tim could you help us out with the bags?" They quickly went out to the car and got their respective tasks done. As they got to the door simultaneously, Tim bowed partially and said

"After you mademoiselle". It sounded ridiculous, Tim attempting to speak French. Julie couldn't help but get the giggles.

"Why thank you monsieur" she curtseyed with Gracie still in her arms. They entered the kitchen, deposited their loads and got on with their work. Unlike previous times when Tim would refuse to acknowledge her existence, this time he asked her questions, made jokes and nudged her from time to time. Julie was more confused than ever. Was this his second attempt at acting like a real big brother or was this something else?

**Author's Note** – Thanks for all the alerts, favourites and reviews. This is my first fanfic and all the lovely responses have been extremely positive and great for my confidence. I will endeavour to post regularly.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I think I know why."

That one sentence kept reverberating in her head. Tim had said that to her when he apologised for ignoring her. He thought he knew why he had chosen to ignore her, what was that supposed to mean? All she knew was that he had changed the way he interacted with her and it made her nervous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. They were vastly different people with nothing in common. It would be nice to have an older brother, someone to depend on and protect her from the letches. He smelled nice too, there were many qualities that made Tim a great candidate for honorary big brother. He was being friendly. It could work.

The next morning Julie got up for the shower and bumped into Tim again. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and she watched a drip of water weave its way from his neck, over his pecs, across his six-pack and get absorbed by the towel. She took a deep breath and faced him. He was silently laughing at her. She cocked her head to the side and screwed her face up in indignation

"Tim, you better not have used all the hot water or I am seriously going to kill you. This hair," she tossed it with her hand and accidentally swiped him with a few strands "is a monumental challenge. It takes forever, and by that I mean FOREVER to look like I don't have a genetic link with the Coach and his crazy-ass hair." She stormed passed him, having to squish between him and the door frame and slammed the door in his face. Truthfully she wasn't annoyed about the hot water. She had just gotten busted perving and she was embarrassed beyond belief.

"So I guess I am officially your big bro now," a deep voice flowed through the door. With a huff she opened the door and stuck her head out

"If you were my brother I would have hit you,"

"Been there, done that, there's the stain," he chuckled pointing at the carpet. Julie groaned out loud in frustration, she stepped out of the bathroom and punched him squarely in the arm. Unfortunately the Coach was exiting his room at that moment

"Julie Taylor. Could you please cease your attempts to harm my fullback? He already has the stitches, he don't need no cast," he ruffled his hair as he pushed past both Julie and Tim to jump the shower queue. Coach closed the door behind him. Julie looked at the door in disbelief.

"Looks like you might look more like your dad today than you'd prefer," Tim suggested.

"Lucky me,' Julie groaned.

On the ride to school Julie decided to tackle her concerns head on. Sitting in Tim's truck on the way to school was a great way to ensure a captive audience.

"So Tim..." she started.

"So Jules..." he mimicked.

"What's with the new big brother act?" Julie asked "I preferred it when you ignored me," He didn't bother responding.

"O-kay then. What did you mean before I injured you?" she pursed her lips and stared at him with all the intent she could muster. He quickly removed his glance from the road to her and then back to the road.

"Oh before you broke my 'pretty boy face'?" he kidded. Julie quickly realised Tim wasn't going to discuss anything.

"Okay big bro, what's with the teasing?" she wasn't going to give up. Failure was not an option to a Taylor.

"Teasing? Who's teasing?" Julie let out a loud frustrated growl and felt like stomping her feet on the ground.

"So you've got the big brother routine down. I thought we had established that you," stabbing him in the arm with her finger "and me are not and never will be brother and sister. You can tease me and pull my hair and stuff but you are not a big brother type."

At this Tim looked at her and questioned

"Why not?" He was annoyed.

"I didn't grow up with you Tim. We haven't been on family vacations together. We don't have insulting nicknames for one another. We didn't share baths together when we were little. I don't confide in you and plot against my parents with you. Lastly we're friends not siblings. You are my friend."

"You confide in me."

"What?"

"About being ignored. The bath thing. We could do that," she whipped her head around to catch him grinning at her.

"See this is what I am talking about. There is teasing and then there is 'teasing'. A brother would not infer what you just did then," her words came out in a rush. She sat hard against the seat and crossed her arms against her chest. Julie could not ever remember being so frustrated with anyone, even when Matt was stuttering she'd never been this riled up.

"I really have no idea what you are yammering on about,"

"Tim, you tease me like I am a chick, not your sister. Who jokes about having a bath with their sister?" she questioned him. It was time to collect her thoughts and use the old standby, the silent treatment. Except that on Tim it didn't work. He was fine with a non-verbal truck ride. She humphed again, crossed her arms tighter and stared out the window at the houses they passed.

As they pulled into the car park, Julie decided she would get the last word.

"So what do I call you bro? How about Timikins or Riggioni? We need nicknames. Wait I have a perfect one," she hopped out of the truck and used the slam of the door for dramatic effect "how about Ass!" She stomped off not looking back at her victim. An arm reached around her shoulders and pulled her tightly towards a warm and hard body. It was Tim.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. The arm that had wrapped around her shoulders tightened slightly while his other hand rose. He was going to kiss her, she was sure of it. The hand made a loose fist and kept an upward movement until her head. He moved his hand back and forth across the top of her head, effectively destroying any efforts she had made on her hair. She squealed and pushed him away.

"You are an ass,"

"Nope. I'm your brother."

She stormed away with a trail of people watching intently at their little public display. When she realised just how many people were watching she slowed. She turned around and looked back at Tim. He had a victory smile spread across his face.

He was waiting for her in his truck after school. She hopped in and chose to ignore him. He started up the car, reversed out of the car park and began whistling along with the country tune on the radio. She shifted so that her body was facing the window. She didn't dare give him the satisfaction of looking at him or anywhere near him. It was a warm day and the air was heavy with the chance of rain. They were both slightly damp with the mixture of humidity and perspiration.

"How about an ice cream?" he suggested lazily.

"Fine," she responded tartly.

They pulled up at the Alamo Freeze. Matt just happened to be working. The little hat of his sitting precariously on his head. He wasn't shocked to see Julie and Tim together. Tim had been living at the Taylor's over a month now and it was common to see them together. They ordered, Julie slightly awkward, and sat down in a booth to eat. She looked towards Matt, still puzzled that he was with a cheerleader. She never would have thought that for him but then again he was a footballer. She turned her head towards the footballer she was sharing the booth with. He was looking at her intently, his gaze momentarily breaking from hers to look behind the booth at Matt.

"Regrets?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" she broke out of her thoughts when hearing his voice. "Tim I am not going to confide in you. But for your information, no. Matt and I were good together but we want different things."

"Like what?"

"Landry."

"You want Landry?" he choked on his mouthful of vanilla ice cream. A spot of it rested immediately above his top lip.

"No. I like the guy but seriously they are with each other 24/7. It was always the three of us. You know what they said about 'two's company, three's a crowd'." She tried to put it into context for him but it wasn't the reason why she had broken up with Matt.

"I don't believe you."

"What? "

"Landry doesn't even hang out with Matt that much anymore. He's always off somewhere, probably rehearsing with that bizarre band of his," he reasoned.

"Fine. My family was apart and I looked at us, Matt and me, and realised we were going to be like my parents."

"What is so bad about that? Your parents are great."

"I know but it just felt like I needed to explore more and have some adventures. I wasn't ever going to do that with Matt, he's got enough on his plate as it is," she said sadly. She looked again at Matt, noticing he was watching her. He raised his hand in a casual wave and went back to work. Julie sighed; she'd been such a bitch.

"Jules," Tim broke the silence "I really think I am getting the big brother thing here," She couldn't believe he was trying that crap again.

"Tim you are a really good friend. Thank you for listening to me go on," perhaps ignoring him was the key.

"Don't you mean confide? Big brothers do that," he said with a grin, leaning his elbows on the table. He looked so smug. She hated smug, she wanted to burst his bubble. That spot of ice cream was teasing her too, moving as he spoke. Summoning a vast amount of courage she didn't know she possessed, Julie struck. With a huge whoosh of air, she rose forward and kissed him. Initially the force and speed in which she'd moved in made the kiss a little awkward and smooshy but she adjusted immediately. She lifted her other hand and held his head in them. No response. It wasn't her best effort sure but he was leaving her hanging. She broke the kiss off, it wasn't working and the humiliation was painful.

"Little sisters don't do that," she murmured. She licked the spot of ice cream from above his lip and added "or that," She grabbed her bag and ran out of the store. Behind her she left a completely stunned Tim Riggins and a perturbed Matt Saracen.

**Author's Note** - Apologies if anyone is having issues with the flow, this week is tiring me out. For those wondering why the spelling may be different – I am an Aussie and we spell using UK English not American English. Big apologies for the lines that infested Chapter 4, I have no explanation. Thanks so much for the reviews. You are all so lovely and it has definitely sped up my production. I am glad so many of you are enjoying it. It's a pity this hasn't happened. The teaser for next week with the Tim/Lyla hints doesn't give me all that much hope either. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 7

What the hell had she been thinking? Julie had long run out of energy to run and was now striding her way home along the busy road. The weather had also decided to break, tons of rain falling from the sky, seemingly directly onto her. The rain was coming so thick and fast that it was ski-jumping off her eyebrows. Her hair has gotten battened down and was beyond heavy. It was clinging to her face and body. This would be awful had it not shielded her from the eyes of the drivers. Her clothing has become transparent and clingy to an inordinate degree. She made a swishing sound when she walked and she had to blink every second just to see somewhat clearly. She wanted to cry, she needed to cry. Who was she kidding? She was crying, huge gulping sobs that shook her body and made her eyes sting. Her mother called it the 'ugly cry', the cry every girl needed every once and awhile. She needed to stop crying.

"Suck it up Julie," she told herself out loud "enough of the sookie-la-la stuff already." Surely there was a way to make this easier?

_Find the positive_ she thought. What positive? She kissed Tim. He didn't kiss her back. So she licked him. Matt witnessed it all. She had to walk home. In the rain. To a house where Tim now lived. Positive? Hmm at least the weather was warm and the rain was refreshing. Or it would have been if it weren't coming down in torrents. A car drove past, hitting a huge puddle and splashing her all over. She gasped. Find the positive. Find the positive. Find the positive. She could forgo the shower in the morning.

Julie kept striding towards home. She calculated that she should be home in around 25 minutes but that didn't bode well for the books, iPod and cell phone in her bag. She looked and felt like a drowned rat. It completely a genuinely awful day and she knew there would be no respite at home. Tim would probably never speak to her again. Matt would probably make assumptions of his own. Her dad would probably hear about it and insist on some weirdly worded and very tangent ridden lecture and her mom would give her that look. The disapproving one. The one that made her feel about the size of a grape.

She stomped on talking aloud to herself.

"Julie, why couldn't you have kept your lips to yourself? You inflicted a bad kiss on him and then you licked him. Licked him? Who does that outside of a porn? Seriously what kind of desperate, sad, pathetic loser are you? You'll never be able to lift your head in public again. Tim will never even look your way. He didn't even respond. Not even a movement of any kind. What must he think? What must he think of me?" she finished it off with a scream and kicked the curb.

"Owwww," she cried hopping up and down trying to hold her foot and remain upright. She may have broken her toe. Genius. Well she couldn't walk now. She'd have to catch a lift. She scrambled through the wet and very limp contents of her bag and found her cell. She called her dad's number and waited for the call to get routed. Except nothing happened. The phone was clearly incapable of functioning.

Julie closed her eyes, faced upwards and took a deep breath. It was quite difficult with rain poring over her face, she choked when some made its way up her nose. Ewww, that was disgusting. She looked around and saw a house that she knew quite well, Matt's. She hopped the distance and up the stairs, knocking on his door.

"Mrs Saracen, are you home?" she called out. Knowing Matt's grandma she may not have heard the knocking or possibly believed that someone was attacking the house. Either way this was a phone line and a car ride home. Knocking proved to be singularly ineffective and she sat down on the top step discouraged and depressed. No one was home. She put her head in her hands and took some relief in the respite from the rain. Okay this way better, sheltered from the rain and a brief time out on the Tim-thing. Maybe she could hide out on Matt's porch forever?

After forty minutes a rust bucket pulled up slowly out the front of the Saracen home.

"When did you get a car?" she called out to Matt. This was news to her. As was the Latino nurse who was assisting Matt's grandma exit the car. He looked up surprised and hurried to speak to her. He kept looking behind him at the two ladies slowly progressing up the path.

"Uh Julie, what arrrrrrre you doing here?" he stuttered. Was he serious?

"Matt, I need to get home. I started walking home after well, you know, and it started raining and then I broke my toe and then I saw your house. I just wanna go home," what started out as a normal statement turned into a wailing cry. He looked so uncomfortable she would have normally giggled if she weren't so wet and emotional. He put his arm around her should and patted it awkwardly.

"You broke your toe?" he asked.

"Well uh, I don't think so it just hurts a lot," she sniffed.

"Okay well I'll give you a ride home then," she smiled with gratitude and she hopped to the car as he briefly spoke to the nurse.

They drove silently for awhile.

"So uh Julie, what's going on?" Matt asked. Julie turned to him and gave him a grimace.

"Obviously a lot Matt. How have you been? How are you and the cheer sl- um leader going?" she deflected.

"Ah oh it is okay," he responded.

"Fine. You saw me humiliate myself before with Tim. I am feeling embarrassed that my ex-boyfriend got to see that," she muttered.

"Wasn't thhhat the point?" he queried. She shot him a look that had it been a laser beam, it would have melted his face off.

"No Matt," she spoke slowly and condescendingly "I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I like Tim and he doesn't like me. Okay?'

Silence abounded. She was being a bitch to him again and she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I have just had a really bad day and I don't see it getting any better. I shouldn't take out my frustrations on you. I'm being unfair. Sorry. " He smiled at her

"It's still awkward ... isn't it?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Will it ever not be?"

"I don't know." She looked at him and honestly answered. He nodded as he pulled up at her house. Tim's truck was in the driveway. He was home. She took in a deep, nervous breath.

"It'll be okay," he told her.

"Thanks Matt," she looked up at the house and asked "do you think you could help me up to the house?" Again he nodded. What was with her and non-talkers? He came around the side of the car and assisted her in standing. Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and had her lean against him as they walked. She smiled at him trying to convey her gratitude and she realised they would be friends again, eventually.

The front door of her house burst open and Tim rushed out. His face clearly showed concern.

"What happened? I looked everywhere for you. What did you do? He insinuated himself on the other side of Julie

"Hey Matt. Look man I've got her, thanks for your help," he charged forward, carrying most of her weight.

"Oww oww Tim, take it easy okay?" He looked distracted

"Oh yeah sure, sorry," he slowed down. She turned her head, looking at Matt

"Thanks Matt," she called. He stood there looking at Tim and her, shrugged and walked back to his car.

"I doubt very much that you looked everywhere for me. I was walking on the side of the road. Are you blind?" she snarked. She felt him breathe in deeply

"I see your bad hair day got worse."

"You are such a bitch!" Julie cried.

"I think I like ass better,"

"Just get me to my room already. I think I broke my toe" he looked disbelieving at her "well maybe sprained it or something" she muttered "it hurts okay?" He tried to hide his smile at her sulky tones.

He walked her to her bedroom and sat her on her bed. He went to leave, speaking to her without turning around

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime. When you're cleaned up, we'll talk." He left the room. It took her considerably longer than normal to dry off and get changed. Her toe was a little discoloured but clearly not broken. Trust her to be the hypochondriac. There was no avoiding it, it The Talk was going to happen sooner or later. It was undoubtedly going to be awkward and embarrassing but it was time to stop whining.

Julie shuffled out into the living room. Pausing at the doorway she saw Tim sitting in her dad's normal spot. She sat down on the couch and looked at her lap.

"So..." he started "you kinda kissed me."

Still looking at her hands she simply responded "yes".

"And then you kinda ran to Matt," she glanced up sharply "Did you do it to make him jealous?" he asked quietly, never breaking his glance from her.

"Tim no," she took a deep breath "I didn't do it to make Matt jealous. Matt just asked me that too. I wanted to. You see me as a sister, I see you as kissable."

She could see him mentally digesting the information. She decided to take charge

"Tim – let's just forget it happened, let's pretend that I never kissed you and that I am your little sister and we can go on our merry way, it was a horrible kiss anyway, I sort of rushed it, normally I am better, you could ask Matt, wait, now I am rambling and not making sense and let's just pretend I didn't do it and my parents won't know and we'll put it all behind us." It all came out of her in one garbled mess.

"Okay then," he paused "what about the lick then?" he smiled saucily at her.

"You want to be my kind-of-de facto-brother and then you say things like that. It's confusing. It's not fair,' she sulked. The smile fell from his face and he got serious

"You're right. I can't help myself these things just fly out of my mouth." The both sat silently next to one another, both unsure of where to go next.

"It wasn't that bad," there was no chance of her not recognising what he was referencing

"Are you kidding me? It was like kissing my grandma's cheek. It was horrible. Are you trying to get me to feel worse?" she retorted. He laughed so loudly that the couch almost shook. She glanced at him surprised-

"Truthfully?" she nodded "It surprised me. The venue I mean. It's not like I hadn't thought about it but I am living with your family," she looked at him blankly, he was humouring her.

"If you weren't living with my family would this be an issue?" she asked the hard question.

"Probably. Your father's my coach. Matt got a hard time and he didn't even have my reputation," he responded. It was then she realised that he had actually thought about it, in detail in fact.

"Oh," there was no way she could really respond to that. She couldn't change any of the factors – Tim needed a home and her dad was the Coach. This blows. This blows hard.

"Yeah. I think that's why I ignored you at first. It kept me from really having to talk to you. That's what I meant. The reason why I was ignoring you," he must be running out of batteries soon 'cause this was possibly the most she'd ever heard him talk. She didn't want him to stop.

"When I worked out that ignoring you wasn't working I sorta threw caution out the window and just had fun. Fighting with you is a blast." He turned a full beam smile on her and she melted.

"What about the kiss?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure if you kissed me for Matt or for me. I froze. You didn't give me long and then you licked me and ran away. You licked me!" he laughed. She covered her blush covered face with her hands.

"I am so embarrassed," she spoke into her hands. He gently prised her hands away from her face.

"Don't," he laughed again "it was like the best and most bizarre first date ever."

"Date?" she gulped. He was sitting rather close to her. She could feel his breath on the side of her face.

"Except I really didn't get a kiss goodnight. Well not a proper one anyway,"

"No you didn't,' she breathed. She was still looking straight ahead with Tim close on her right. She felt his breath again and then a tingling sensation on her ear. He was tracing the whirl of her ear with the tip of his tongue. Her pulse quickened but she daren't move. Julie did not want him to stop. His fingers were lightly drifting from her fingers to her wrist to the inside of her elbow and up her arm. She had never felt so exhilarated in her life. She was breathing fast. She couldn't believe this was happening.

**Author's Note** – I was kind of on a streak today so I continued. Thanks for the great reviews. There will be another chapter tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was happening alright. Julie noted through her daze that he was paying an inordinate amount of attention on her ear. Tracing its outline and making delicious sounds. He suddenly stopped. She made a protesting sound. Then he traced her ear again from the top to her earlobe where he nibbled. If Julie had been standing her legs would have surely given out at this moment. She heard soft mewing sounds and realised embarrassingly that they were coming from her. She threw her head back against the couch and Tim was inching closer and closer but she still didn't look at him. The nibbling stopped and then he was sucking on her lobe and she couldn't bare it anymore, she moved her head towards him

"Tim, I--," he cut off her words with his mouth. His soft lips taking her bottom one and gently tugging on it. He was good. He was very good. Soft, but firm. He tasted like vanilla ice cream, who would have ever thought Tim would taste like that? She responded immediately, kissing him back with ferocity and need that was swelling inside of her. She somehow found herself lifted into the air and straddled on his lap, her legs either side of his powerful thighs. Maybe she had died and gone to heaven. Julie felt a humming sensation running through her entire body. Tim redirected his kisses from her lips to her throat. She was equally disappointed that the kiss had ended and thrilled that he had redirected his lips on her pulse point. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands running across her back. Large, warm, thrilling hands. She wished they would stay there forever. Her hands however were engrossed in his hair. She ran her fingers through it and burst out laughing when she realised that her fingers were caught in the tangles and his head was abruptly yanked back as she tried to free them.

"Wha---?" Tim asked although it really sounded more like a grunt than a word. Julie could not help herself and giggled more. Her fingers really couldn't escape from the snarl of Tim's hair. Her hands were effectively trapped and the more she thought about it, the more she laughed. Tim looked really pissed off. She looked at him and realised he thought she was laughing at him

"Oh no Tim, it is not you," he looked disbelieving "my fingers are caught in your hair. I can't move them. I was laughing at that, not you."

He brought his face up close to hers and whispered "That was some of my best stuff ya know?"

She giggled again "I'm honoured but I need to get my hands free,"

"Why? All the better to have my wicked way with you," he teased, nipping her top lip and pulled her closer. Her stomach was now pulled up to his own. The warmth thrilled her. He took a deep breath and got serious "How does someone get their fingers sought in someone's hair?" he asked incredulously.

"I think the better question Tim is, when was the last time you combed your hair?" she whispered into his ear. She began to mimic his earlier moves tracing the whorl of his ear and then sucking lightly on his lobe. She then broke away and blew gently on its dampened surface. Tremours ran through Tim, she could feel his reaction under her. She'd never done this before, it had never even occurred to her before. She guessed that Tim challenged her other areas aside from arguments. The fact that she could get Tim 'Man Whore' Riggins to react to her in that was exhilarating. Tyra and Lyla, eat your hearts out.

Tim's attention was still firmly on her neck. Nipping, sucking, and blowing. What Julie hadn't realised was that Tim was suddenly a lot more verbal. Not sounds, more like talking to a degree she'd never known. She really couldn't understand what he was saying, the words lost in her throat as he was kissing her. She might have heard some things like 'soft', 'smells great' and the occasional chuckle. Her fingers were still trapped but the attention she was receiving from Tim kept distracting her.

Julie moved her hands again trying to free them. She had a very strong desire to move her hands down that awesome chest of his. To get her hands and rub them down his six-pack. She had a weakness for six-packs, Matt had one but she knew Tim's was better. She groaned with frustration as Tim moved his attention back to her mouth. Julie felt hot, breathless and incredibly sensitised to the whole experience.

Tim's mouth covered hers. His lips were warm, he startled her when his tongue touched her, hot, and insinuating and she eagerly opened her mouth for him. His tongue and lips were everywhere and she moaned, deep down in her throat. Her nipped at her bottom lip again, seemingly engrossed in its fullness. She thought she heard him murmur something about 'beautiful lips'. She was unbelievably turned on and she hadn't even found a way to get her hands anywhere near his six-pack.

What could she do? She racked her brains and thought about her fingers. Sure they were caught but...hmm. She started moving her fingertip in circles on the back of his head. She could feel the shape of his skull, the weight of his hair. She had limited movement but she played with the hair, softly stroking the fine, untangled hair on his nape. He liked that, he groaned and plundered her mouth deeper. She resumed her attention, tracing his top lip with her tongue and then sucking on his own lovely bottom lip. He groaned and tore his head away

"I want...I want your hands on me," he gasped. She looked at his face. His eyes were dilated and there was a slightly dazed quality in his face. "I want your hands free, now!"

They both, temporarily of course, placed all their attention on getting her fingers out of his hair.

"You've got to promise me that you'll start running a comb through your hair every once and awhile," she giggled "I don't want a repeat." She was gently moving her fingers back and forth trying to get the hair loose enough that she could slip her fingers straight out.

"Every day if you want," he responded. He was serious. He looked her in the eyes and they froze in that moment. The freeing project on hold. Then he moved so quickly she didn't realise what was happening. He grabbed her hand gently and tore his hair away from her hand. There was a slight pull and his hair broke away from her fingers and his head. They both stared at the hair in his hand. There was quite a lot.

"Oh My God," she breathed. She quickly gestured for him to push his head forward so she could inspect the damage. Fortunately he had a lot of hair and there were no bald spots. "A comb would be good" she told him with relief "but everyday...? Your hair's gorgeous the way it is, only perhaps a little less...knotty." She took the hair from him and inspected it. Wow. He was looking at her hungrily and she realised she could now put her hands wherever she wanted. They moved in again, when a crash was heard at the door. They quickly pulled away from each other and managed to look perfectly innocent when Tami Taylor walked into the room. The Coach was close behind.

"Julie Taylor, what have I told you about leaving my fullback alone?" She looked at the Coach with trepidation.

"What are you talking about Dad?" she asked nervously. Tim and Julie shared a worried look. Maybe Matt has said something, so much for the renewed friendship.

"In know its tough sharing a house at the moment, I know you weren't all that happy about it but that is no reason, absolutely no reason, to have pulled out the boy's hair. What in the hell were you thinking?"

**Author's Note** – I know it is slightly farcical that she got her fingers caught but go with it people. I will continue to write but the updates will peter out in the next few days as I cannot post them from home. Where would you like this to go? Any suggestions? Thanks for the continuing reviews, it has been fun reading them and hearing your reactions.


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Julie sat on the couch with Tim within arms reach. The thing was she really wasn't thinking about Tim or his delicious soft but firm lips right now. She had a blue clad, towering inferno of anger standing before her. He was really pissed off this time, his hands were clenched, his teeth were gritted, his jaw was rock hard and he kept repeating phrases. Yep he was definitely pissed off.

"Seriously Julie, what were you thinking? What were you thinking when you yanked hair out of my fullback's head? "He took a breath, briefly glancing at his wife then back at his daughter "What were you thinking? I cannot believe that a child of mine could be so ... I'm lost for words. Get your ass in your room now."

Julie sighed and got to her feet. She was used to her father's tirades, it may scare the crap out of his team but it never lasted that long. Pity there was so Powder Puff game this week to detract his attention from his anger, football had a way of winning out with him. She looked towards Tim and could see that he was considering saying something. She quickly shook her head to indicate that he should let her wear it. Coach may be angry thinking his daughter had been assaulting his guest but if he'd known that the couch was getting broken in, he wouldn't be contained. This was the better option. Julie walked to her room under the blistering gaze of her father.

At her door she heard her father begin apologising

"I am so sorry Tim. I don't know what got into her. She's never done something wild like that." She had to chuckle as it was true but not necessarily the wild her father was referring to. She didn't wait to hear what Tim was saying; she closed the door and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and replaying the feeling of Tim's hands on her back, his lips on her neck. She sighed and let the ripple of hunger run through her. This was going to be real interesting.

The next morning Julie woke and she was already tired. The night before she had a lecture from her mom and dad about treating guests with respect and that they were truly disappointed in her choices. They also informed her that Tim would continue to stay with them and she would just have to deal. She would have to keep her strong feelings to herself. This almost made Julie laugh but she didn't want to risk angering her father anymore. She took the lecture and showed appropriate remorse. She even took the punishment of cleaning out the garage with aplomb. Also, as a personal gesture of apology to Tim she would be washing his truck, fun times.

She got out of bed, intent on making her way to the bathroom. She hasn't seen any sign of Tim since she had been sent into seclusion. According to her dad, Tim had been driven to seek the solace of his friends, away from the crazy, irrational and downright wild antics of his teenage lunatic. Julie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that statement. Maybe Tim had changed his mind. He was already worried about being at her house and her dad. Last night confirmed all his concerns. But then again he had said he would comb his hair for her. Tim wasn't someone who would say...what was she thinking? She made out with a man whore and now what?

It was early so she avoided the whole Tim rigmarole and was able to enjoy her blissful shower in peace. She used her strawberry 'fruit salad' body wash again and just let the water wash away all her concerns and frustrations. She had to let it all go and just let happen what was to happen. She reluctantly stepped out of the shower and dried off, swathing the towel around her form. She used another towel to wrap around her hair and head turban style. Would he be there on the other side of the door? She took a deep breath and opened it. He was there, the breath rushed out her, he was in boxers. Tim looked at her without saying anything and he didn't have to. His eyes were equal parts apology, concern and heat. She looked back and smiled. He smiled back and finally spoke quietly, peeking over his shoulder checking for the Coach

"You know Julie I think perhaps we should put the brakes on. Yesterday afternoon was uh unpleasant," she reacted like she had been slapped. He realised his mistake immediately

"No no, I meant with the Coach not with you. With you was" he sighed "nice."

"Nice, it was nice? Are you kidding me? I am going to have to wash your truck for nice!" she retorted getting mighty peeved.

"You have to wash my truck?" he asked incredulously, then his eyes dropped sexily and he lowered his head and whispered into her ear "Can I watch?"

Over it Julie push both hands out and pushed at his chest. Her towel slipped marginally and she gasped. She looked at Tim to see if he had noticed but he was intently gazing at her throat.

"Uh Julie last night was definitely more than nice but we have a bigger problem,"

"What?" she snapped. He pointed at her neck; she raced back into the bathroom and looked at her startled reflection. There was a hickey the size of Mount Everest just where her throat and ear met. She turned to look at Tim. The expression on his face could be summarised as impressed by his efforts and deathly concerned that he was going to be hunted down and have his limbs torn from his body by his Coach.

"Why didn't I see it before?" she asked her reflection. Then she realised her hair was usually all around her neck, right now not so much. "I cannot believe you marked me this way," she cried.

Tim's gaze snapped to her face and he gave an expression of utter disbelief. He then pointed to his chin.

"Okay I can handle this, I'll wear some high necked stuff and wear my hair down," she crossed her arms across her chest. His eyes followed the movement, which just so happened to push her breasts up. He seemed fascinated by the cleavage.

"Tim, eyes please." He smiled at her in his sexy way and she knew things would work out, they'd have to. "This will be no problem and we'll just have to be careful," she threw it out there waiting to be rebuffed.

He sighed 'I live for adventure," and then pressed her up against the door frame. His hard body sandwiching her in a not-so-uncomfortable way. The towel was an unwanted barrier but it was going to stay where it was. He kissed her fiercely. He meant it. He wanted her. There was passion and gentleness in it also and she realised he did feel something for her, perhaps more than lust. She kissed him back with equal measure, slightly slippery from her shower but loving the friction their bodies were experiencing. His hands dwarfed her head as he held her and kissed her. The turban on her head threatened to fall off and she raised her arms to steady it. Tim broke the kiss, sighing heavily as he did so.

"I am not going to be able to help myself," he whispered against her lips.

"Neither am I," she whispered back.

"We're going to have to work this out but not here," he suggested. "On the way to school?" She nodded and hurried off to her room. It was time to work out how this was ever going to happen. The good girl and the bad boy. The daughter and the guest. The whore and the innocent. She gulped, she should be worried but she was too excited to be.

Twenty minutes later she came out into the kitchen for breakfast and saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

**Author's Note** – Obviously the guidelines of prevent me from going into too much detail so I will have to avoid sex, for now at least. Thanks for the reviews that are continuing to pore in. I am glad people are enjoying it and hopefully the humour I wanted to infuse into the story is coming through. If not then I have some work to do! I have really enjoyed reading other people's work in the past few days.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There sitting squarely at the centre of their kitchen table sat Tim Riggins. He was eating his breakfast talking to the Coach, who was also reading his paper. Tim had combed his hair, parting it on the side like a first grader. He did that for her she realised, he'd promised to comb his hair. Tim Riggins has a sense of humour! The laughter bubbled up unexpectedly from her gut and burbled out of her mouth. She was in hysterics in two seconds flat, Tim's hair was obviously not made to be neat, he looked ridiculous

"What did you do to your hair?" she laughed. Her father scowled at her. She could read in his eyes that he was wondering how she could be so insensitive to a probably bald patch created by her. She sat down next to Tim and the Coach's scowl turned to a nod, he was pleased she was 'trying'. If only he knew.

"Seriously it's okay," Tim said to the Coach. He then turned an innocent expression towards her and said "I'm trying something different."

"Sometimes change isn't a good thing, especially in your case. " she chuckled as she spread jelly on her toast. She took a bit bite, having to lick the remaining jelly off her lips as she finished. She turned her head and saw Tim transfixed by her mouth. She grinned smugly and then ignored him. Her father was still conversing with Tim from behind his paper. She slid her leg across and nudged it into to his. If she didn't know better she would have guessed that nothing had occurred. He didn't react. After a few minutes he darted a glance towards the Coach and then his hand disappeared beneath the table. She had to take a bite when she felt his hand, if only the mask the gasp that would have surely been heard by all.

His hand, his beautiful tanned hand had moved beneath the table where his forefinger was brushing back and forth along the outside seam of her jeans. Tim was lightly brushing his fingers back and forth, repeating the same movement over and over again steadily driving her insane. She wanted to get her hands on him now. Then the hand drifted to the top of her thigh and clamped there. He was still discussing another team with her father the entire time. How did he do that? She had a solid, warm weight on her thigh and she was struggling to keep her face and breathing rate neutral. He started to inch his hand down towards...

"Julie, you could at least try and be a part of the conversation. Where have your manners disappeared?" Tami Taylor asked from behind them as she entered the room. Tim's hand moved back to his own thigh immediately and the moment was broken. Julie could still feel the warmth from his hand.

Tim rose from the table and announced "Uh I think I might go to school now. Julie? Ready?" as he rushed towards the door.

"Tim, it's a little early for school isn't it?" Tami asked to the still Tim waiting in the doorway. He looked like a deer in headlights and her mom could smell a deceit a mile a way, fortunately not on her though. She jumped in to fill the silence

"Tim's offered to pick up Lois this morning Mom. Isn't that nice of him?" Tami broke into a huge smile.

"That's lovely of you Tim. Julie could pick up some of your niceties." Julie scowled at that. She saved his ass from a Coach beating and she gets criticised, this was going to be painful.

"Uh thanks Mrs Taylor. We better head off," he hurried through the door. Julie almost had to run to catch up with him in his truck. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes. He turned to examine her face and caught her gazing at him already. He sharply turned off the road and parked adjacent to a vacant lot. The truck shuddered to a stop and within a second their arms, legs and lips were entangled. Julie broke away and looked over Tim's shoulder

"Someone might see us Tim," she worried. He glanced over his shoulder, both more worried about passing traffic than a pedestrian. He kissed her again leaning into her so she was effectually on her back along the seat of the truck with Tim atop of her. They were effectively concealed.

"Problem solved," he murmured into her mouth and they both broke into laughter. It was nice that they could laugh together she thought. They still hadn't discussed anything but their need for one another was pretty strong. Despite the intensity of their embrace Tim still managed to look after her. He was supporting his weight on his arms either side of her, ensuring he wouldn't squash her under his muscled bulk. Her hands loved the freedom they enjoyed this time round; they rose to his shoulders and curled around to his back. Her palms smoothing over his skin and defined muscles. She moved her hands over his upper back and down towards his butt, which she squeezed. She inched her hands under the tail of his shirt and onto the bare skin of his back. He felt wonderful. He didn't seem to mind either, groaning under her ministrations. His attention was firmly fixed on her mouth; breakfast appeared to have inspired another appetite of him. He couldn't get enough of her swollen lips. He started talking again as he nuzzled her neck and licked her hickey. The sensitive flesh reacted to the laving, goose bumps breaking out across her body. This was divine.

"You taste like fruit too," he murmured. She couldn't stop the giggles from coming out of her. He could be rather sweet when he wanted to. He kissed her again, swallowing her laughter and sending his own hands on an adventure of their own. They trailed through her hair; he spread his fingers through the strands enjoying its silkiness.

"I use your shampoo and my hair doesn't feel like this," he joked. She reached up to his by-the-book hair and ruffled it laughing.

"You use my shampoo?" she asked. His head rose from her neck and gave a quick grin, quickly returning from where his attention lay.

"Yeah it smelled like you," He murmured. Lips trailing from her neck to her chest plus his comment made desire strike through her more strongly than ever. She was tempted to do anything he wanted. Anything she wanted. Surely this was something...more. His lips were making their way to her neckline when suddenly she looked at the clock on the dashboard.

Julie sat up straight, temporarily forgetting Tim was there. "Oh my goodness Tim, we're going to be late for school," Tim laughed into her skin, it was normal (well pre-Taylors) for him to be late or even not turn up.

"Seriously Tim we need to go," he kept laughing and kissing her and she allowed him to draw her into another kiss. She pulled away

"Tim, my parents!" She cried. At that he sat up straight, slid across the seat and started the motor in one smooth movement.

"Seatbelt," he ordered her waiting for her to follow his instruction and then he took off. They got to the school in record time and ran into the school building. A lone individual was waiting for them both in the school corridor. Arms crossed and incredibly tense, this didn't look like it was Julie's week.

Author's Note – I got a bit excited today and got a third chapter done. I officially start work on Monday so please do not for a second believe that I would be capable of doing this normally. I am loving this couple and hope you are too. Please remember that updates are unlikely in the next 2-3 days as I am without access. Ta, WhoJ


	9. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The figure was standing with their legs firmly spaced apart, arms crossed at their torso and a mighty fierce scowl on their face. Julie was worried; this wasn't going to end well. Tim, on the other hand, looked relatively unconcerned. Julie wondered why, the figure (and boy did she have one) of Tyra loomed unnaturally over Julie and Tim as they were making their way up the hallway. Julie felt a relief that it wasn't the Coach or his missus. Tyra came a close second to the parents in the scary-meter. More Glamazonian than high schooler, Tyra could have easily been a model or a professional wrester. Strength oozed out of her every pore.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyra hollered not caring for volume, propriety or really anything. Neither of them answered, it wasn't any of her business. "Tim?" he responded to her question by changing his stance, running a hand through his hair (now tangle-free) and smirking. Julie sighed, Tyra looked infuriated. "Julie?"

Julie's glance snapped back from Tim, when had the attention turned to her? She was going to crack, she could feel it. She slid a look to Tim and could see clearly he wasn't going to help her out here.

"Tyra, not that it is any of your business, but Tim's truck broke down on the way here so we needed to make a temporary stop," Julie made sure she responded in a snotty tone. A good offense was spectacular defence.

"Bull." Tyra leaned forward "You guys look like you've been doing who knows what," her look of disgust said much more than her words did. They were busted. Julie felt heat creeping up her neck and across her face. She just wanted to get away from Tyra, sit in class and perhaps try writing Julie Riggins a couple of hundred times in the back of her book. Childish she knew, but inordinately more fun and safe than standing in front of quite possibly the tallest female in the world.

"Well you're wrong Tyra and we've got to get to class," Tim finally helped out and Julie decided he could deal with Tyra and scampered off. He had created an opening and she was going to run with it. When she was further up the hall, she looked back to see Tim and Tyra having a rather intense conversation. Actually Tyra was having a tense conversation with her arms swinging out wildly and Tim was listening with a disinterested look on his face. She needed a version of that face of her own, it worked wonders.

Julie went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. There was no mistaking what she'd been up to. Her hair was wild and mussed, her usually fleshy lips were looking more plump than normal and she did look, well kind of out of it. Julie quickly made the repairs necessary and slipped into class and listened to her teacher drone on about something or other. She'd have to speak to Tyra and clear this up. No one could know. While the situation wouldn't be great for her, if would be worse for Tim. He'd be out of favour with the Coach, out of a home and he would hate her. She'd have to speak to her asap.

The day dragged by and she didn't see Tim once during the day. She found it bizarre that the day she had chosen to ignore him, he was everywhere and yet when she longed to see him, he was nowhere. She was rummaging through her locker when a hand grabbed her on the shoulder. Spinning around with a huge grin on he face

"Tim I --," it was then she realised that it was Matt. She kept the smile on her face as he had been witness to her most humiliating experience and he'd helped her out when she'd been her most petty. "Hey, how are you?"

Matt leaned forward, bringing his face to her level. He was staring her straight in the eyes, concern in his gaze

"How's the toe?" he asked. His gaze intent on her face, searching for the answer. He really was her friend she realised. Impulsively she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear

"I'm doing okay. Thanks for checking on me." If anyone were her brother, it seems it was Matt, not Tim. She chuckled as that thought flew into her head and hugged him tight. She was glad that were back to normal, well without the kissing anyway. She looked up and saw Tim for the first time that day. He just stood there looking. He cocked his head to the side, shrugged like he'd been expecting something and strode off at his languid pace. Julie disengaged from the hug and apologised to Matt, running off after Tim. Did he think she and Matt were back together?

Julie ran as fast as she could when an arm came out and grabbed her by the upper arm. It was Tyra. Julie swore under her breath, she didn't have time for this crap and she wanted to talk to Tim. What did he think? Was he jealous? She tossed that idea aside, Tim Riggins doesn't get jealous, he moves on to greener pastures.

"Julie Taylor what are you thinking?' Tyra bellowed at her. She appeared to be experiencing more volume issues.

"Why do people keep on asking me that?" Julie asked in a pissy voice. "Anyway it is none of your business. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened my ass. You're making doe eyes at Riggins and you both look like you've broken in a couch." Julie had to chuckle, they pretty much had.

"Fine. It's nothing serious. We are having fun and we make each other laugh" Julie stated.

"Laugh? Riggins doesn't laugh," Tyra retorted "and Julie you are not the girl that just has fun. You're the girl that had the same boyfriend through high school. You're not me Julie."

"Well he laughs with me and we are just having fun. I'm not you and he's not with you either so stay out of it." Julie verbally pushed Tyra 'cause she knew Tyra would pummel her ass if she actually pushed her.

Tyra looked contrite "Jules, I am just worried that you are going to get hurt. He doesn't mean to do it, it just happens and you still can't hate him for it," she looked sad saying this, obviously speaking from past experience. "I can see that you like him and being with him can be absolutely divine but long term Jules, this isn't going to go the way you want." Julie nodded. Her friend was just trying to protect her but there were too many reasons to keep this thing with Tim going.

"I like him a lot," she said quietly.

"I know. When I talked to him I threatened to beat his ass if he hurt you. He didn't like that much. He knows this is not going to go well." Tyra gave Julie a hug. At the last part Julie straightened. She didn't like the sound of that at all

**Note** – Came into work for a meeting, yeah Sunday I know. Consider yourselves lucky that I cannot leave this story alone. Hope you are having an ace weekend. Cheers from Down Under.


	10. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Julie walked into the cafeteria with Lois at her side. She really wasn't in the mood for being on public display but other than hiding out in a stall in the girl's bathroom she has no options. Julie was seriously considering the stall but the thought of overhearing girls talk about her was more than she could stand. She'd prefer to pretend that the gossip wasn't occurring; denial isn't just a river in Egypt and all that.

They walked in, got their food and found a quiet table in the corner. Julie hid behind the curtain of her hair looking solely at Lois, sitting opposite her. Lois had kept asking her what was wrong and Julie had played dumb. Julie threw a quick glance around the room and no one was looking at her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe no one had heard the interchange between Tyra sounding off. She checked the room out by peeping through her hair. She realised why no one was giving her the time of day. Tim had walked in. He wasn't alone.

Tim strode into the room with two blonde cheerleaders, one for each arm. Julie wanted to react, she wasn't sure in which way but the fury and probable tears were beginning to well. Heads turned in unison towards her. The whispers began when Tim turned to snog one of the girls in front of the audience. She could feel the desire for an argument from all the eyes but she couldn't do it. Right now they were assuming something was going on between them because of the couch rumour. None of it was based on fact as far as they knew. There was no way in Hades she was going to argue, react or be seen as being so terribly hurt.

Julie raised her head, flipped her hair back over her shoulder and looked at Tim and his company along with everyone else. She heard a gasp. Turning Julie saw Lois gesturing to her hickey and mouthing '_who__'_ with bated breath. Lois was beyond excited and Julie's pledge to remain indifferent was quickly dissolving. Ignoring Lois she rose from her chair, picked up her tray and walked in Tim's direction. She walked slowly, drawing all attention away from him and his cheer-sluts. She paused just before him and they exchanged brief eye contact. She read complete indifference in his gaze. She stepped closer to him, smelling the vomit-inducing odour of vanilla body spray. Her nose twitched at the strong scent. Just before she stood immediately in front of him, she veered left clearing her tray and binning her remains. She walked straight backed and defiant out of the room. There was no way Riggins was going to get the better of her.

Leaving the cafeteria Julie ran straight into Tyra. It was really not who she wanted to see. All of Tyra's warnings had come to fruition but she felt the pang of the betrayal in the cavity of her chest. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Tyra slung an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her in a reassuring way. They walked silently out of the school building, their strides synchronised.

"I know it doesn't mean anything but I am sorry," Tyra offered.

"You did warn me," Julie offered. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed to be that way."

"Oh honey," she hugged her again "let's find a nice little private spot and you can cry it out. That tree over there looks like it needs a watering," Julie sniffed into Tyra's shoulder and nodded. It sounded like a great idea.

"I can't do it for fun Tyra," she sobbed.

"I know, you are an all in girl," Tyra comforted her as the tears fell.

How had everything gone so wrong since this morning? How was she going to face him at home after seeing him kiss another girl? She couldn't comprehend that the Tim she had gotten to know and care about had done that. Sure, they weren't exclusive and they'd never discussed 'what they were' but it was still hurtful. For the first time the excuse of staying at Lois' house wasn't an excuse. Julie has finagled an invite to stay there as long as she disclosed to Lois where she'd gotten the hickey. The one positive about having parents as school staff was that the requests could be immediately dealt with. After talking with her mom it was all arranged to stay at Lois'. She desperately needed some time to think and be out of the Tim-sphere for at least 24 hours. As they walked home after school, Julie fibbed and told Lois that in a fit of indecision she had made out with Matt for two seconds. Lois seemed to accept this explanation for the hickey but was disenchanted when the story didn't involve a steamy interlude with Riggins.

Laying in a sleeping bag that night Julie thought about how she had gone from a massive make out session to hiding out in less than 12 hours. Julie worried about what Matt and Tyra thought, what Tim made of it when she didn't rock up for her ride home – did he even care? She had never even gotten the chance to speak to Tim about the Matt interchange. He surely wasn't jealous but he may have thought she lied when she said Matt and her were over. She slept in a fitful state that evening. The peaceful quiet of dreaming eluding her.

Julie stalked into the school with long limbs and hair flying the next morning. So intent on making a strong impression, of being a-okay, that Lois was scampering at her heels just trying to keep up. As she was collecting her books from her locker Matt approached. He didn't say anything, just searching her face for any signs of something being up. She looked at him and shrugged, smiling that she was okay. He walked her to class and the silent solace that he provided gave her some much needed confidence. To the school population it appeared that QB1 and the Coach's daughter were making amends, the Riggins rumour proving to be unconfirmed evaporated into thin air.

School was very haze like for the next few days. She didn't even bother eating in the cafeteria, choosing to spare herself the heart ache. Her stay at Lois' has lengthened, the girls inventing a group assignment that required an intense period of focussed work. Her parents were okay as they thought they were sparing Tim more hair removal and physical attacks.

Tyra and Matt were her comfort, the only ones who knew and propped her up. Of course Matt didn't even know that her unrequited crush on Tim had been reciprocated. Had he known would he be bothered with her? Tyra was a towering source of support, both literally and figuratively. Despite her initial rage at the Tim/Julie pairing she had been remarkably gentle and caring in the wake of the break down. Not once did Tyra say those four words 'I told you so' and Julie had never been so grateful for her friendship with the blonde.

"The key is to move on," Tyra informed her. Her face solemn and extremely convinced of what she was saying. "He has, now you should too."

"But I still don't even know what happened" she had answered. Had Tyra's intervention brought all his concerns to the forefront again? Was pashing some cheer-slut his way of saying 'we're done'? Was the idea of the Coach and sneaking around too much? Was she just entertainment? See if he could seduce the Coach's daughter. She didn't have any answers but she did have many questions. Hiding out at Lois' wasn't a long term option and she needed to face her fears. She'd been home to collect some clothes but she had ensured that it was during practise. She had effectively managed to avoid face time with the guy that broke her heart.

"But there isn't anyone that I am interested in Tyra. I like Tim and he doesn't want me. I don't even know if I want to go there now, he didn't give me any explanations. What do I do?"

"Have you ever thought that this is just Tim's way of dealing with situations?" Tyra asked her seriously.

"How?"

"He runs away or hides. You have to take the fight to him; he's never going to initiate it, ever." Tyra spoke with conviction "Or you could always find yourself some book nerd or tutor to hook up with." A huge grin spread across Tyra's face and they both broke into giggles. Tyra had let her in on her little Landry secret. Maybe she should find a guy that spoke more than two words and didn't play football. Nah, she wanted Tim. There'd been a misunderstanding somewhere and she needed to clear the air if they were to live with one another in the same house. Even if he had never felt a quarter of what she had felt for him then it would still be worth it. She wasn't going to hide. She wasn't going to let a football player make her cry anymore.

After school Julie had caught a ride with her mom, deciding it was time to move back in. Besides she missed her bed and her sister. She couldn't wait to give Gracie some raspberries on her cheek and belly. Her mom seemed pleased to have her back, which was pretty surprising considering her parents believed her to be on an anti-Tim rampage. She helped her mom with preparing the meal and feeding Gracie. The Coach and Tim not having yet returned from another training.

"I'm glad to have you back honey it's been so quiet without you," her mom said, giving her a quick hug. 'I know this Tim thing is strange but you really need to try and find a way to cohabitate without you knee capping or balding him." Julie had to smile at this. Sometimes her parents were so clueless.

"You know mom, you are so right. I think I might ask Tim to go for a walk with me tonight so I can apologise and clear the air. You know – stop acting crazy and all that stuff," her mom ate it up never realising she had provided the perfect excuse for Julie to thrash it out with Tim.

The men walked through the door, bringing with them the training smells. Julie laid low not wanting Tim to know she was back as of yet. Coach and Tim grabbed showers and came out for the meal. Tim walked in eagerly; he loved Tami's cooking, but pulled up short when he saw Julie sitting in her normal place. His eyes momentarily registered surprise but he quickly masked it. Dinner was the standard affair, practice was discussed, Gracie's new tooth, how much Julie had gotten achieved at Lois', that sort of thing. As they were cleaning up Tami called out

"Jules, I think you and Tim should go for that walk now." Tim's head snapped up in surprise, he had no idea about what was happening.

"Sure Mom, let's go Tim," she gestured to him with her hand. He had no option but to follow. They left the house, turned right and kept walking. He did not once look at her, examining the sidewalk, hair swishing to and fro, his hands fixedly tucked in his jean pockets. It was obviously going to be up to her to speak.

"So have you missed me?" Julie teased not knowing where to start this conversation. He didn't respond. Obviously humour wasn't the place to start. She felt more afraid by the second but she couldn't wimp out. She decided to go with cheerful "We kind of left everything in a weird place," she began "I really chickened out by staying away but ... I don't know. I haven't seen you at school...well except for that lunch. I got an A on that paper I was writing. Lois says hi. Tim you have to say something eventually." He stopped walking and looked at her. He didn't say a word.

"Tim. I feel like there has been a massive miscommunication where I am out of the loop. That morning in your truck we were getting along really well," she gulped "what I mean by that – we were really meshing. Oh no wrong words again. We connected. We have been connecting for weeks and then things just went haywire and I ran away. And Tim, I may have not made the effort til now but neither did you. What's going on 'cause I have no idea?" She took a deep breath. This was going worse than she had even anticipated. They stood there, the silence hanging heavily in the air, the awkwardness horrific.

"Are you back with Matt?" five little words broke the silence.

Julie opened her mouth to ridicule the question and then thought better. Tim had seen her hugging Matt in the hallway and goodness knows she had never been the most decisive person in the world. Perhaps he was back on the big brother kick, thinking he needed to have a few words with his quarterback. Julie's thoughts had been running through her head so fast that she'd be quiet for a few minutes. Tim stood there waiting for the answer, not enjoying the silent treatment he so often dished out to others. She really wasn't trying to make him suffer, rather trying to decide upon the best way of phrasing her answer.

"Jules?" he asked again.

"No," maybe keeping it simple was the way to go. Less likely to say the wrong thing or worse, too many things. Julie heard a breath of air being released not sure if it was from him or her.

"You were hugging him and smiling," he observed. His face hadn't changed expression in an hour, his eyes hard like flint.

"Well both things can be done together without meaning the individuals are together," she replied snarkily. "I mean someone could for instance kiss someone in a public place and I would assume those individuals were together. That's a bigger indication, wouldn't you say Tim?"

"I wasn't the one hugging my ex,"

"And I wasn't the one snogging a random cheer-slut. What is this seriously about Tim? If we are going into wise decision making then I think I win out on that one." This wasn't going as she had planned. He sighed, loudly.

"Jules..." he stopped not knowing what to say.

"Hugging can be innocent. Look" she said as she raised herself on her toes, wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him, quickly, very quickly maintaining very little body contact. "See, an innocent hug. Why does it matter anyway Tim? Does my 'big brother' want to go and sort out my love life?" she mocked. Swinging her arms around wildly, her voice all over the place. Tim stood still like a statue.

"Big brother thinks Julie would be an idiot to get back with the quarterback," he hissed under his breath. Not necessarily directed at her but said nevertheless.

"Julie's not back with the quarterback. Julie isn't a girl who makes out with 'big brother' in his truck and get back together with an ex within three hours. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she shrieked. His eyes squinted when she hit a particular high note at the end. "It doesn't matter Tim. What we had, I don't know but you can't see me as anything other than as a little sister type and I am not one for random fun."

"I saw you with him. You had a huge smile on your face. He was holding you tightly and you liked it. I thought I would cut my losses." He said it very matter of fact.

"Cut your losses by making out in front of the school?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. He coloured at that remark.

"I never feel like that. I move on. The only thing you can depend on is yourself," he cryptically said.

"I don't understand. You wanted me to react?" she asked quietly. They were standing closer together but they'd never been further apart.

"I don't let myself feel disappointed. I was waiting for it," he said. Her face still showed confusion and he sighed knowing he would have to say more "I was jealous. I am not usually with girls like you, they are normally...

"Fun types?" she suggested.

"If you want to call them that. "

"I don't. There's a better word but I saving that one for you for the time being," she huffed.

"We never really said anything and I ah assumed that's what you wanted from me. Some fun and then get back to the boyfriend types. But when I saw you and Matt, I felt... let down. To be jealous you have to care and I did. I think I expected more, I wanted more. "That word, more, was back again.

"I want more too," she said softly leaning her forehead against his. Julie was on her tiptoes. Tim grabbed her hands to keep her steady.

"You know the cheerleader manoeuvre was pretty low," she whispered. The gentle breeze carried her soft words.

"Yeah but you were magnificent," his hands inched from her arms and crept round to embrace her. There was still space between their bodies, their foreheads touching. The quiet and their closeness the only thing that mattered.

"So uh um, we never talked about what we are...were...whatever. What's more?" her breath caught in her throat, nerves bunching in her chest.

"I think I need to move out," he responded. This was not what she expected. He saw her face and explained

"I want to see you without hiding it or being scared that your dad will take a hatchet to me. I need to move out and we'll take it from there."

"That's not an answer," she sulked. "Are we going to be together?" her voice trembled as she asked. He didn't respond. Tim dipped his head and took her mouth in his. It was a sweet kiss full of promise and a touch of heat. He drew back and touched her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yeah," the breath she had been holding was released. "besides I want to be the only one that knows that you smell like fruit salad and have weaved my fingers through your hair and...well those lips are mine." His head dipped again and he kissed her with more hunger. His tongue delved in and Julie felt like it had been forever. She quickly leaned back, him arms still entwined around her.

"Only one? Does that just apply to me? How about I'm the only one who lends you shampoo? I'm the only one who gets to kiss you? I'm the only one who gets to make out in your truck." She peeked up at him expectedly.

"Hmm I'll have to think about that?" Julie looked up at him as painful ricocheted through her chest. His face contained a huge smile. He was joking.

"And I'm the only one who makes you laugh," Julie stated as a matter of fact, kissing him swiftly.

Author's Note – really long chapter but there was a lot of stuff to be worked out. The saucy stuff is coming and I know how much you guys appreciate that!!


	11. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Julie and Tim walked the streets of Dillon under the cover of night. His arm slung around her shoulders, his fingers trailing in her hair. She had her arm firmly wrapped around his waist. They simply fit. Occasionally he was whipping her around and kisses her passionately, and then he would resume walking with her firmly at his side. It was by far the most exciting walk she'd ever been on. They found themselves in front of a playground. The dark skies making it appear more like a gloomy, sad and lonely than a happy place for children.

Julie snatched his hand and dragged him into the playground. She sat down on a swing and called

"Push me." He gave her a look that could boil her blood, swinging wasn't really on his mind.

"Nah," he said sitting on the swing next to her "highest swinger is the winner," and he dragged the swing as far behind him as he could while staying seated. His feet left the earth and he went flying through the air. His legs bending then straightening to get the maximum swing. Julie watched as his hair starting flying too and realised she better hurry up if she was going to beat him. Within seconds she knew she was beat. She didn't have the leg strength to actively compete. She started spinning the chains of the swing until they couldn't entwine themselves anymore and she let go. The rush of spinning that fast, the world a blur, was amazing. Her hair fanned out around her, whipping her in the face. Julie squealed as the sensation continued. She came to a stop. Tim had slowed down and was watching her, laughing.

They sat watching one another, breathing heavily from their swing exertions, smiles on their faces.

"Come over here," he said indicating also with his head. She was puzzled. He wanted her to push him? She got up and walked behind him. Tim looked at her askance. She put her arms out the push him. Her hands deciding not to push but to stroke, palm down his broad, expansive, muscle-ridden back. He grabbed her and hauled her onto his lap laughing "this is what I meant."

Julie's back was pressed up against his delectable six-pack, her butt firmly placed against his hard thighs. Just sitting there was an experience in itself. Julie leaned back into him as far as she could. His mouth sneaked up to the area where her ear and throat met, kissing the sensitive skin with an open mouth. His tongue dragging across the area. He nipped it and she jolted in surprise. She sank back into his lap and she heard him groan. Apparently she wasn't the only one liking the contact, she could feel his response. As Tim's attention was fixed on her throat, he sure did love that area, Julie breathed in his scent. Unlike some boys that sprayed copious amounts of deodorant or foul smelling, cheap cologne, he smelt like soap and Tim. There were traces of a scent she also recognised at her own shampoo. Apparently her absence hadn't curtailed that habit of his, she smiled to herself.

"I missed this," he sighed into her hair.

"Really?" she teased. She swung around, hitching her thighs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his back. She was pulled up tight, her front meeting his front full on. He groaned again and she began nibbling at his lips. Short nibbles that teased and provoked. She wanted his hands on her and was getting extremely frustrated, where were they? She looked around. They were holding tightly onto the swing chains, steadying both their weights. She chuckled. He was the one with no hands this time. She renewed her assault. Nibbling her way across his mouth, down his jaw line and to his throat area. She returned the open mouth kiss, sucking on the sensitised skin. He bucked up against her and she felt her power over him. She giggled, she'd marked him now. Let's see him explain a hickey. People probably wouldn't even ask they'd just shrug it off as normal. She pulled her head up-

"Why did you bring those cheerleaders into the cafeteria? Was it to hurt me?" she asked quietly, knowing she was ruining the moment but wanting to call him on his crappy behaviour.

He sighed "They were there, you weren't."

"What does that mean?" she untangled herself from him, standing up, hands on her hips "that the next time I am not freely available I'll have to be on the look out for you tongue wrestling with some cheap tart?" She could feel herself getting worked up. The turned on had became the pissed off.

"No - I thought you didn't care and I wanted to see if I was right," he said with eyes looking everywhere but at her.

'It was a test! Did I pass?" she asked incredulously. Her feelings had gotten shredded and it was a test!

"Yeah and you passed, you didn't care and you didn't come home. Congrats you got an A " he was increasingly dismissive having been caught out acting like an ass. Julie could hear the bravado and an inkling of vulnerability in his voice. She busted his balls, now it was time to sooth them.

"Well you know I did. Next time just talks to me like you are a human, please. If you had," she paused, and then leaned in, kissing him on the forehead "then we wouldn't have wasted the past few days." She murmured the last part against his forehead, her lips still resting there. He grabbed her and crushed her to his chest. Not kissing her but trying to hold her so tightly that she almost became part of him. She didn't mind.

"Now look we've got to get back before my parent send the police out looking for us," she said referring to her watch. She giggled "they probably think I've killed you."

"There's just one more thing I want to do," he said. He manoeuvred her so she was again sitting on her lap. He pulled one arm around her waist and moved backwards trying to build some swing momentum. He let go and they were both whooshing through the air, moving their legs in union and enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company.

Author's Note – Sorry it is shorter but work is beginning to kick in. Thanks again for the reviews! I have been stoked to see so many more Tulie fanfics getting posted. I started writing this one as there weren't many, now there are loads of new ones. I am super excited. Will post again tomorrow. Love WhoJ


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Tim told her parents that he intended on finding some more permanent accommodation. He explained that while he loved living in their house that perhaps is was time he moved on. Tim made it clear that as soon as he found a place he would move on. Her father gave her dark looks for at least a week. It was clear that the Coach had enjoyed having another male around the house. Julie couldn't remember having nearly as much fun with her dad than when she played ping-pong with Tim, Coach and herself. Coach and Tim took it real serious, hitting the ball clear across the garage and Julie, well she just giggles from the insanity of it all.

Friday night came along quickly and the Panthers were playing Laribee. Dillon utterly and completely destroyed them and the celebrations were going to erupt. Waiting with her mom and Gracie for her dad to come out of the locker rooms didn't seem to take that long at all. Tim strode out at the same time. His long legs encased in denim that expertly hugged his butt, just like she wanted to do later. Julie blushed - she could no longer help herself. As they approached she heard her dad asking Tim about his plans for this evening.

"Not much Coach, I was thinking of a quiet night in," Tim replied. Coach did a double take and then grinned at Tim.

"Sure son, a quiet night, that's a good one," the Coach laughed, his eyes crinkling and his hair more wild than ever. Tim laughed back at him and gave a quick glance in Julie's direction. They had planned on a quiet night, meaning that there wouldn't be a lot of talking. That wasn't lying, was it?

Coach and Tim stopped in front of Mrs Coach, her dad quickly scooping Gracie into his arms to recite the stats for the evening. The child was doomed. Julie stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do. Having a secret relationship right under her parent's noses was not great for the stress levels of anyone. Especially when the other half of the deceitful duo was as hot as Tim was. She wanted to be near him all the time, to have her hands on him and his on hers. If it was possible to have guy withdrawal she definitely suffered from it. Worse, her parents still believed she had an irrational dislike of Tim and watched her carefully to ensure he wasn't victim to another random attack on his person.

"Well we're going to go home honey, aren't we?" Tami drawled out her sentence. "Perhaps Julie could grab a lift to with you to the party you are heading to Tim." Julie looked at Tim, merriment dancing in her eyes.

"Oh Mom do I have to? With Tim c'mon?" Julie complained to her mom. All part of the act, the thicker the act the more her parents tried to get her to spend time with Tim.

"Yes I think you should Julie. Maybe you could come home and watch Gracie and your father and I could go out?" Julie abruptly shook her head in disagreement. She was going out. "Okay that's settled, if that's okay with you Tim?" Tami confirmed with Tim. He nodded and the both of them shuffled towards Tim's truck.

"I hate the lying," Julie confided in him when they were sitting in the truck. "I don't want you to move out but I want to be able to go out with you in public. I want you to move out but I want my dad to approve. This seems really hard." A hand settled on her knee with a reassuring rub. He just looked at her with the heavenly eyes of his and she knew he hated it to. They had no choice. Well they did – not see each other or secretly see each other. Considering they really couldn't be in close proximity without kissing, groping or fighting, there was no choice.

What initially seemed to be a weird pairing made more sense as their days together grew. She was a book reader, he was a people reader. She talked too much, he didn't talk enough. They were both stubborn. Their eyes spoke too much. They possessed a fire that ignited their passion for one another and for an argument. She would argue with him and he would try to change the subject or diffuse the conversation with humour. He calmed her down with a simple look or touch. She worried too much, him not enough. She would call him out on his crap and he would have to admit to it, she made him be better. They fit together. They complimented one another. It was _more_ than what they thought it would be.

"Have you found a place yet?" she asked hopefully and anxiously. He started up the truck and drove towards the quiet look out where they had started going to be alone. "Tim?" she asked. "You realise I can't read your thoughts right?"

He pulled up at the look out. He turned off the engine, sat back and slid her over the seat to tuck her beneath his arm.

"Let's go and lay on the hood," he shelved her question. She didn't push, she had learnt that pushing Tim really didn't work except that it made her face go red in frustration. They got out the truck, meeting in front of the grill. He picked her up by the waist and lifted her to the hood. He followed, they leaned against the windscreen, and their legs spread across the hood. They lay side by side, arms behind their heads, looking at the stars. Julie could sense change was coming, he had found somewhere to live, she was sure of it.

"Tomorrow I am moving back in with my brother. We talked. We're good." It was typical for Tim to summarise what had been hurtful to him a month or two earlier into three short sentences. He was moving and that was that. It was done.

"You know what this means..."Julie sighed.

Author's Note – I'm not sure about another update, tomorrow at the latest. I'm glad you've liked the past few chapters as I was feeling I was 'off' and couldn't figure out why. Anyway, I am also currently deciding whether to wrap it up soon or to continue. Thanks for the regular reviewers and those that took the time to PM me, I appreciate it. Cheers WhoJ


	13. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"...we're going to have to speak to my dad." Tim's face turned to one of reisgned fear. "Or we could not talk to him." Tim's face twisted, he liked the idea of avoiding the whole 'talking to the Coach idea' but he recognised that it would be worse in the long term not to.

"Nah. For once in my life I should do something the hard way," his response surprised her, not his answer but talking about himself that way. Julie didn't pretend that Tim hadn't treated all others with respect but she had chosen to believe in the Tim that she knew. The one that was entranced by Gracie, idolised her dad and kissed her with passion and sensitivity. The Tim everyone else knew would not be bothered seeing Julie publically or even be considering talking to her father. He would have pashed and dashed. That was not the Tim she recognised.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Her head pressed against the windscreen, her feet atop of his.

"Yeah. It won't be so bad," he wasn't that convincing.

"No, that's not what I meant. Are you sure...I'm worth all this hassle?" her voice became quieter with every word spoken. Tim moved his head slowly to face her. Gazing at her, trying to figure out what was going on. He slid across the hood and sandwiched himself next to her. They lay like tightly aligned sardines. There heads were turned toward one another, separated by only their breath. Their noses kissed one another. Yet they did not touch. He looked into her eyes, trying to convince her of his words.

"Yeah you are. Are you sure I'm worth it? I might have to see him at training but you have to live with him," Tim's words reverberated in her head. Her face screwed up and read 'you are an idiot'.

"Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow," he repeated. He leaned in a gently pressed his lips to hers. Softly he drew away. "If he says no it'll be awhile before I see you. You do realise that." Julie looked at him stunned.

"Wha-what do you mean by that? "he sadly shook his head and stuck to his guns.

"I'm trying Julie but if he says no, I'm not going to go against him," he explained.

"But what about me? You are choosing him over me." Tim put his hand on her thigh. Patting it reassuringly.

"You know that's not it. I respect him. I don't want to disappoint him. I'm used to making people feel disappointed in me, but not him," the strong emotion of his words filtered through to her. Tim thought of her father as a father figure and this was possibly going to break any bond Tim shared with him.

"Maybe things will go well," she attempted to bring some optimism to the fore.

"Maybe," he replied.

The next morning was Tim's last morning. Upon returning the night before, shockingly not smelling like a brewery, more like fruit salad, Tim told her father that he was leaving to live with his brother. Coach had shook his hand and told Tim that he would miss another male around the house and that he was welcome back at anytime. Julie's heart clenched when she heard this. The Coach was uber-protective and that that invite could possibly get snatched back within the next twelve hours.

As he left the shower she met him in their spot, the doorway of the bathroom.

"Let me talk to him with you. He might be less mad if I am there," Julie tried her most convincing tone. Tim looked at Julie with disbelief. "No, it's my job to do."

" Fine. This could be it, couldn't it?" she asked in a vulnerable, tear choked voice. He smiled at her reassuringly and leaned in for a swift but fierce kiss. He walked away. Julie was relieved that the shower's gush of water disguised the sound of her sobbing.

When Julie had finished her shower and gotten clothed, she walked out into the kitchen. Through the breakfast bar area she could see the Coach and Tim having a discussion on the couch. It was quiet. Coach rose from the couch, Tim followed. They shook hands and Tim left. Julie felt her heart in her throat, what did that mean? The Coach turned around and looked at his daughter. Julie's eyes were filled with hope. Perhaps he father wouldn't mind her dating Tim Riggins, fullback extraordinaire and sex on a stick. He father stared at her, visually trying to work out his teenage daughter. The silence felt like centuries.

"Nah uh, no way Julie-bear. No way is that going to happen. Tim Riggins? Nah uh. No. No way. Nope," Julie's remaining hope fell to her stomach like a watermelon off of a skyscraper. Maybe she could try and talk her father around.

"Dad you're not being fair. He's one of your guys. You took him in. You like him. I like him. He respects you. He respects me. Why not?" she tried to keep calm. The Coach continued to look at her disbelievingly.

"I freely admit that Riggins can be a great guy, hell of a backhand. That does not mean I am going to trust him with my daughter," he was beginning to get riled up. Only his wife and daughter dare question his decisions. It made him cranky.

"Daddy..." she tried every arsenal in her armoury.

"Don't try that Daddy crap on me. What did you say? He's _one of my guys_. Exactly my point. Matt was _one of my guys_ and that sure didn't work out. In fact all of _my guys_ are football players, the ones you used to mock. I hear _my guys_ talking in the locker room about girls like you. I used to be one of those _guys_. You are not going to date _one of my_ _guys_." Her dad was pissed. The repetition of the word guys and his stressing of it made that abundantly clear. Julie could feel her relationship with Tim slipping through her fingers at an unyielding pace. She would never be with him again. He wouldn't let it happen and her father sure as hell wouldn't let it happen. Julie didn't know if she had ever felt as empty as she felt in that moment. She looked sadly into her father's face and then she returned to her room. A room she would stay in for the remainder of the weekend, neither eating nor showering. . It was clichéd. It was melodramatic. But in her mind, Julie couldn't see the point. She'd have to go to school seeing Tim and yet not being with him. It was beyond her. He was beyond her.

She refused to cry, that would be like admitting defeat. Taylor's didn't do defeat well.

**Author's Note** – Are you guys as depressed as I am?


	14. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Monday morning saw Julie putting in a huge effort with her appearance. She wanted to attract the horny guys and delinquents. She wore a denim mini skirt that left most of her bronzed legs bare to the eye of all and sundry. She wore a strappy tank to draw attention to her bare, tanned arms and cleavage. If she'd learnt anything from her mom it was that the Taylor's cleavage was a priceless weapon of mass distraction.

As she strode into school she replayed the conversation she's had with her father on the way to school.

"Dad, I've uh a got uh a question for you?" she'd babbled.

"Sure honey, shoot away," he looked excited that she was speaking to him for the first time in two days.

"What did Tim actually say to you the other morning?" she asked assertively. She felt like jello on the inside but this was something she wasn't going to hear from Tim.

The Coach looked at her sideways through his squinting eyes "he asked if he could have my okay to see you, date you I guess". Julie sat there processing the information. Was there anything else? She looked at her father, turning on her pouting face that she knew melted his resistance. "Tim said that he had talked to you about going out sometime but that you'd agreed that my say-so was necessary." He spoke the last part through gritted teeth. Julie breathed a sigh of relief, her father believed her had curtailed any lip action between Julie and Tim, and he had thought he had cut the idea off at the knees. All the better to keep that one quiet, she thought.

"What is your actual problem with Tim?" she asked him seriously. His prejudice was currently ruining her life and the possibility of many hot and steamy romps in the future. Maybe that's what he sensed, father's intuition ruining the opportunity to get down and dirty with Tim?

"Julie we've been through this. He's one of those _guys_," the gritted teeth speech continued and his hands of the steering wheel curled tight.

"No Dad I want to set this straight. You invited him to live with us, so you obviously know for sure that I'm safe around him. You took his side in all those accidents against me your own daughter, so you like him a lot. You let him look after Gracie, so you trust him. You shook his hand at the end of the talk, so you respect him. What is there not to like? Your decision was completely contradictory to all your Tim-related actions. You would not have let any of your players stay with us and you know it, what made Tim different? Colour me confused if I am unsure as to why you won't let us date. All the obvious reasons why we should, you already know and you turned him down anyway." She had presented her arguments in a clear and calm manner. She has rehearsed the speech under her covers throughout the weekend knowing that he wouldn't change his mind. He was stubborn too. But she did know that it would give him food for thought., an inkling that he may have judged the boy wrong.

All those hours spent wrapped up in the sanctuary of her bed, Julie had had plenty of time to think. The situation would be resolved. There was a way for her to get what she wanted. Tim was just as stubborn as she was and having been turned down by the Coach. He would not approach her again, not if he didn;t have to. But she knew that although his will power could be strong, his need for her would be stronger. That was if it was as strong as her yearning was for him. She was counting on this pull. And perhaps her dad needed to see her other options in the Dillon dating pool. Maybe then he would give Tim the benefit of the doubt. Maybe then he would support her choice. That's what hurt considerably. That her dad hadn't trusted in Tim or in her. Despite all his support and care for Tim, her father had believed the hype rather than what he knew for sure. Worse, her father hadn't supported her choice, her judgement and her decisions. It was time to stop being passive.

Julie decided she would have to initiate a new plan. To smoke Tim out and to convince her father that Tim was not one of those _guys_. Fortunately there was a way to achieve both with one action. She would date ... someone who would be her dad's worst nightmare. Perhaps then Tim wouldn't look so bad in comparison. What she needed was one of those _guys_ her dad referred to and linked Tim with. She needed an arrogant, loud mouthed, ass that'd treated her like crap in public. Sure this may be humiliating but she was willing to chance it. She would commit to the plan just long enough for the men in her life to get the point. If she were going to make a bad choice, she'd make sure it was an absolute winner. Maybe then Tim would give her the time of day. Hey negative interaction was better than being ignored. It was time to get her plan into motion.

Meanwhile the Coach was torturing Tim out on the field. The number of stair runs that number thirty –three needed to run was beyond insanity. Matt Saracen watched Tim and wondered what had happened in the Taylor house to infuriate the Coach to that degree.

Julie decided to slut-it-up. Not in actuality of course, she was a good girl after all, but some overt hip wiggling and leg crosses were useful tools. She had watched Tyra enough to see how it was done. She needed some bait and the best way to do that was to go to the places where the rats played. At lunch she sashayed her way past the back of the bleacher and the potheads. If there was anything her father hated more than his daughter dating a footballer again, it would be dating a leather jacket garbed, weed smelling, greasy haired boy who worshipped Marley. Her conservative father would swallow his tongue with just the thought. If Julie could do an evil laugh, this would be the moment to let it sound.

So used to not having girls around, the potheads did not note her presence for an exceptionally long time. Well it was that or they were so stoned that their eyes had nearly fused shut. Julie hadn't had any experience with this kind of thing and she realised, standing in the darkened area with musty smelling guys, that she really didn't want any. She shuffled off realising she wasn't that brave and that another option was necessary. They just stared after her, wondering if it really was Julie Taylor they had seen standing there.

Where could she go? Who would piss her father off beyond belief and set a fire cracker under Riggins' ass?

Author's Note – Okay you might have noticed (you might not have) that I am struggling a little at the moment. It's not coming as easy as I would like but I am trying! Any suggestions for the cretin that will help in Julie's task?


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The perfect guy walked into English class. Well not the perfect guy but the perfect-for-her-plan guy. Even better he was a new student so he was cloaked in mystery. He swaggered into class accompanied by her mother, being the guidance counsellor and all that. He had a thin wiry frame, wore ratty jeans, a Sex Pistols t-shirt with holes in it and one of those porcupine hats that were perhaps in for a millisecond in the early nineties. He was introduced as a transfer from California (even better) and his name Toby Green. He was a throw back and everything that her father despised, he would be perfect.

Julie felt her plan coming together and couldn't contain her glee, a little chuckle sounded out across the classroom. Her mother's gaze whipped to her.

"Julie Taylor, how about you have the honour of escorting Mr Green around Dillon High this week?" Tami suggested. Julie knew her mother was attempted to address her rudeness but this made her plan so much easier to accomplish.

Julie flashed a big grin at Toby and said "sure, I would love to." In the corner of her eye she saw her mother blanch. Tami immediately realised she had done something that she probably shouldn't have but she couldn't figire out why.

After class Julie sauntered up to Toby and introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Julie," she purred, she had decided to lay it on thick. She also placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "Wanna take the tour with me?" Toby sat their, eyes slits in his face trying to evaluate the situation. She immediately realised that he was not a dumb ass.

"What's in it for me?" he snarked. He also took the opportunity to peruse her figure, his eyes travelling up and down her body. Yep, he was no Tim. She had no reaction to this guy at all. Tim just had to be in the vicinity to make goose bumps pop up all over her body.

"The pleasure of my company. That should be enough," Julie straightened, turned around and walked to the door ensuring her hips swayed while she moved. She heard a screech of wood against flooring and knew that he took the bait. As they got to the door she paused, waiting for him to catch up. As he stood next to her she linked her arm with his and entered the busy school corridor.

"Where would you like to go first?" she asked him, leaning in to his body and making sure her hair swung across their joined arms. They walked languidly through the maze of students. Eyes drifted towards them when students realised 1) that there was a new student, who didn't look anything like someone from Dillon and 2) the Coach's daughter seemed quite enamoured with him. From his place at his locker, Matt watched with interest. What the hell was going on with her?

"How about the cafeteria, I'm starved," he replied not all that interested in her. He was trying to extricate him arm from hers with not a lot of luck. He wasn't all that strong.

Entering the cafeteria was interesting as many eyes turned toward them also. Julie's blonde hair and bronzed limbs quite a contrast to the black clad guy next to her. Julie knew with certainty that Tim would hear about this before the day was out. They collected their food and sat together smack-bang in the centre of the room. She supposed she should try and make some conversation with him. He wasn't givng her a lot to work with, time to change tact.

"So what are you interested in? What do you do for fun?" she asked. He ate his food not once looking at her.

"Punk," he said through his food. See-food really wasn't her thing. She struggled to contain her look of disgust.

"Okay, well there aren't a lot of bands around. There is a speed metal, Christian band though, they are...alright I suppose," she wasn't all that convincing and he looked at her in horror.

"Nah uh, not my thing at all. What about you?" he seemed momentarily interested.

"Reading, dancing, hanging out. Nothing all that exciting. Movies I guess," she looked at him trying to get a glimpse of any interest.

"Read anything good lately?" Success! His interest had been peaked.

"Well last year we read Moby Dick in class and I thought it was pretty good, you know? The idea that fate can be a tricky thing, I didn't mind it," she was excited just talking about it. Her eyes had started to sparkle and Toby was beginning to see the real Julie not her slut-bag-whore version. He was interested now.

"Melville really isn't my thing, neither were the whales," he responded.

"Finally we're having a conversation. I say something and then you say something" she was moving her hands back and forth between the two of them demonstrating the flow "and wouldn't you know it, we have something in common."

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"We're both anti-whale," she laughed. Toby looked at her blankly and then chuckled.

"So what is really up? Which one is the real you" she looked shocked at his question. She was obviously not good at acting 'cause she hadn't fooled him for a second. She pulled up her tank slightly to cover some of her cleavage.

"The reader," she stated simply.

His head cocked to the side and he said "Oh good, I liked her." Julie was unsure as how to take what he had said. She decided to take it as a compliment. She smiled at him. A smile that turned a few heads and garnered some attention. Including the fullback just entering the room. He turned around immediately, leaving the room, unnoticed by Toby or by Julie who were engrossed in conversation.

Julie shared her next class with Toby and realised they actually had a lot in common. Sure he wore weird clothes, at least for Dillon, but he was an alright guy. He wasn't the dirt bag she wanted to offer up to her father though. Neither her father or Tim had seen her with Toby and her plan was already stalling. That class ended and she moved off to her next one, one she didn't share with Toby. She waved goodbye and proceeded down the hall. There she saw her father, standing cross armed and quite possibly flammable from the fumes exiting his head.

Julie walked up to him "Hey Dad, how's your day been? I can't be long I have class." She smiled up at him.

"Julie-bell, I have heard some things from some people..." he was horrible at subtletly.

"You mean Mom?" she giggled, he really was dense at times.

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Well her and some others. You seem to be helping that boy out," he observed.

"Toby?"

"If by Toby, you mean that weedy little stalker-type then sure, Toby."

"Okay Dad that's being a little unfair. Toby's a perfectly nice guy. He may look a little different but anyone who doesn't wear blue every day looks different to you. I really like him. I think we're going to spend a lot of time together." Coach's eyes crinkled as he tried to work out what was going on. "In fact, I have invited Toby to come over to catch up on some school stuff after school. Okay now I really have to get to class." As she turned and made her way down the hall, her father called out

"How are you going to get home?" He had asked knowing that she no longer had the advantage of a Riggins chauffer service. She spun around nonchalantly.

"Oh don't worry Dad, Toby's going to give me a lift," she paused; he already looked concerned, "on his motorbike." With that she left her spluttering father in the hallway. Coach was close to having a coronary and she couldn't believe how well her plan was going. At least it was going well on the Coach front. Tim had been a no show all day. She sighed. Find the positive? She was making progress and she'd made a new friend. Progress was good.

Author's Note – Well thanks for the suggestions. Most of them were pertaining to different places where Tim and Julie could make out next though lol. Thanks for the laughs. My favourites would be the janitor's closet and an empty classroom, I was leaning toward the library stacks but maybe I could do all three. I am currently lmao.


	16. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After school Julie met up with Toby at the back of the school. He had parked his motorbike near the football field and training was on. It could not have been a better scenario if she had tried. She'd get the attention of both her father and Tim simultaneously.

Once Julie saw the motorbike she had a moment of alarm. Sitting atop a motorbike wasn't really her idea of a fun time. She was pathetic she knew but all the 'what if's' ran through her mind and made her stop short. Reading her expression, Toby encouraged

"It can be a bit overwhelming at first if you let it be. You'll be wearing a helmet and I promise that we won't go all that fast. Deal?" He smiled at her and she immediately felt better.

"Not too fast right. Okay? It's a deal." He swung his body onto the bike and gestured to her to follow. She grabbed the helmet he had handed her and mounted the bike, behind Toby. She tucked her legs up and was unsure what to do with her arms. Looking at his back, she slid her arms around him tightly. There was no way in Hell that she'd fall off that bike if she could help it. Her legs started knocking and Toby slid a glance over his shoulder.

"Are you really sure? " Toby did not look convinced that she would actually ride this bike with him. She gritted her teeth and committed to it. She leaned into his wiry little body, so different from Tim's, and closed her eyes. Toby started up the bike and slowly rolled to get her used to the feeling. She opened her eyes, this wasn't so bad. She could do this. She squeezed his middle in encouragement and he took off. The rode across the car park and approached the practise field.

By the time they were riding past football training, Julie loved every second of it. She felt free. Her hair was flying out behind her and she could see her father making the guys run the stairs. Her cheek pressed up against Toby's back, her eyes on the field, her hair flying and a smile on her face – the men in her life were struck immobile. She looked happy. Tim saw the flash of blonde hair in the corner of his eye, he reocgnised it immediately. He stopped short on the stairs, his team mates bumping into him. Coach Taylor turned to see what was happening to his drill and saw the strained look on his face. He sighed, why did he suddenly feel like the bad guy? His attention was diverted by his teenage daughter tearing around on a motorbike, the red wave of arnger surged and he made the team run extra staris.

Julie and Toby pulled up at the Taylor's house and entered in a whirlwind of shouts and laughter. Julie was on a high – she's conquered a fear and her men had taken notice of her. There would definitely be some fallout from her father. With Tim she was not so sure. She missed him badly. She missed the way he was able to get her to calm down, he brought peace ... when he wasn't kissing her and making her insides melt.

They set up at the kitchen table and Julie tried to catch Toby up on what they'd been learning about in English and Algebra. Toby, despite his punk roots and misleading portrayal of apathy, was a good student and she was surprised. He'd have no trouble in catching up.

"So who was the guy?" Toby asked breaking the silence. He was not one to beat around the bush.

"What guy?" she raised her eyebrows presenting a clueless expression.

"C'mon. There's definitely a guy and I am guessing it is one of those meathead footballers we passed." She looked at him, ready to deny it. He had her pegged though. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's not going to happen. My dad has some issues with it and he, the guy, wants to ..." she sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it," Toby put a hilarious pouting expression on his face, he was scrounging for information. "He wants my Dad's respect and since Dad isn't okay with it. It just isn't happening."

"Okay." He said a perplexed glance was thrown her way. "I follow most of it but why would he want your dad's approval?" Just then a ruckus sounded at the front door, followed immediately by a bellow from the hallway.

"Ju—lie! Young lady you are in serious trouble young lady. How dare you get on that death contraption with that young fre---"her father stopped short when he reached the doorway.

Calmly Julie said "Toby, meet my Dad. Dad, this is Toby. Toby – Dad's the football coach," A look of fear passed across Toby's face. Sheer, unadulterated fear. He looked at her as if to say how could you do this to me? Then a look of understanding swept across Toby's face, like a cloud shadowing the Sun. He looked at her in canny understanding, she was busted.

"Hiya Coach. I was just thanking Julie for helping me out. You've got a great girl here," he swept his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side. "How lucky am I to meet her on my first day at Dillon High huh?" The Coach, used to intimidating the biggest of men, was shocked by the casualness of the teen.

Coach stuttered "I th-think it is time for you to go Toady." Julie rolled her eyes, he was so predictable.

"Uh it's Toby, sure no problem. Julie, walk me out?" He nodded towards to door.

"Sure. Dad say goodbye to Toby," she requested as they were walking out.

"Goodbye Toady." They walked to his bike, the Coach watching from the front door, obviously not intending to move. He was watching everything with his arms crossed and a scrunched up look on his face. His clothing was rumpled, his face was rumpled and his hair was definitely rumpled.

"Look thanks Toby. I am sorry he was so rude. He can be, uh nice isn't the word, pleasant? You've gotta catch him at the right time," Toby looked disbelieving. "Okay he can be tolerable." He smiled at this. You could almost hear the growl resonate from the Coach, he was not happy and he wanted them both to know.

"You used me?" He looked at her hopefully; he really didn't want that to be the case. "You wanted your Dad to compare me to one of his boys, find me lacking."

Julie felt utterly ashamed "Well yeah but you know I actually like you. That wasn't in the plan." She looked incredibly apologetic.

"Plan? You had a plan?" He dissolved into laughter. The coach grimaced from his vantage point. Toby looked at her sideways "I like you too, count me in". Julie was confused, it showed. "Pissing off someone else's parents is fun. No seriously, I think we are going to be friends, it'll give me something to do."

Julie didn't push it. He was being unbelievably nice about this all. Something felt a little off, this was too easy. They she saw Toby glance toward her father and wave like Forrest Gump. Julie realised that to Toby, this really was fun. She giggled as her father's face flushed more red that she's ever seen before.

"Thanks. We aren't going to be friends though, we already are. " She smiled at him and he smiled back. She felt a rush of affection for him and decided to give him a hug. She whispered in his ear "Remind me to introduce you to my friend Lois." He drew back and winked. He hopped on his bike and rode off making a lot more noise than what was necessary. Her dad was as tightly strung as a tennis racquet. Heading back to the house, she decided that it was time to face the music.

Author's Note – Okay I freely acknowledge that this isn't my best attempt. I have hit a block. I honestly don't know if it is because I am so tired or due to problems with the story. Maybe I am just missing Tim I will attempt to post another one but considering this chapter took four times longer than normal I wouldn't hold out hope. Thanks everyone, hope I haven't disappointed you. WhoJ.


	17. Chapter 19

**Chapter 1****9**

Julie chose not to relive the huge dressing down she got from her father. It was long, fatiguing and extremely repetitive. Her mother's assistance was minimal as she would pipe up in the Coach's diatribe about nemo losers with some comment that would set him off again. Julie had chosen not to correct her father on the 'nemo' tag. For one, Toby wasn't an emo and two, it was just funnier to let COach continue to believe that he was up with modern lingo. It took all her internal strength not to giggle.

Toby and Julie became fast friends. He was her Duckie, without her having to worry about the hideous pink dress, ugly coiffed boyfriends or unrequited best-friend love. Her cheered her up, called her on her bullshit and incited her drama queen juices to a larger extent. They weren't necessary the best influences on one another but the laughs came thick and fast and he brought a unique perspective to the world of Dillon. One where football wasn't the end all and be all. One where college didn't rest on an athletic scholarship. One where she could spend an evening without watching game tapes, hearing a critique of the opposition's defence or even look at a footballer. It was a welcomed relief.

Julie was becoming increasingly desolate in regards to Tim's avoidance of her. Apparently gossip and motorbikes could not sway the determination of a Riggins. It was depressing. Or she would be depressed if Toby hadn't become part of her crew. Watching Toby interact with Lois was particular amusing as they fought continually when not throwing lustful gazes in each other's direction. It was cute and amusing watching someone else's love drama, not so much fun being in one!

Julie walked down the aisle of the library's ancient history section, hugging her books to her chest. She was in her own world. Her 'crew' had decided to go and see Crucifictorious that weekend, despite Toby's vehement protests. It didn't mesh with his musical tastes, or really anyone's, but it was something to do. Landry's solemn dedication that the concept of band playing extreme grind core with heavy thrash influences being momumental was hilarious in itself. It was going to be entertaining that's for sure. From nowhere an arm snaked around her wrist and pulled her into a firm but warm wall of flesh. As a reflex she dropped her books and put her arms up to push the person away, until she saw it was Tim.

Tim's face was an inch away from her face and he looked deep into her eyes. His eyes, beautiful eyes, were searching hers trying to find the answer for a question she didn't know. They stood there basking in each other's presence, feeling his warmth invade hers as their bodies were firmly pressed to each other. Her hands resting on his upper chest smoothed from fists into flat palms. She could feel his heart beating fast under her hands and for the first time she tried to see it from his perceptive.

She'd been selfish she recognised. She hadn't really respected his need for the Coach's approval and she was taunting him with another guy. She was actively trying to get him to ruin his relationship with the one stable adult he has in his life. She immediately felt ashamed and tears came to her eyes. Julie inhaled hard trying to make the tears disappear but as she looked into Tim's face. One lonely tear trailed from her left eye and down her cheek. Tim just stood there, his hands firmly tucked behind her back, looking at her. His eyes traced the movements of the tear and he leaned forward and kissed the tear away, his lips absorbing its saltiness and acting as a balm on her skin. Her breath caught in her chest. Their eyes did not shift.

Julie sniffled and broke the silence. It was always her who broke the silence. "Tim, I'm sorry," she choked on her words. He pulled her in tighter, whispering calmly into her ear, the deep tone reverberating down her entire body

"What are you doing? She looked guiltily at him, her heart full of embarrassment, guilt and shame.

"Missing you," she sniffed.

"Who's the guy?" he asked. She looked at him silently, the shame spiralling further.

"Toby." His head drew in so their foreheads touched.

"And are you with Toby?" his voice was calm but his body was unbelievably tense. He was angry. She'd never seen him angry and she still hadn't. He felt angry. Tim was successful restraining his feelings.

"No," she admitted. It was time to clear the air. "He's a friend and I wanted you to think I had ..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She had made the situation so much worse.

"...been with him. Why would you do that? We haven't broken up, I don't know what we are but we didn't break up okay? You're not one of the stupid girls who tries to make the dude jealous. C'mon Jules." He let it all out in a frustrated and sad rush of words.

She shook her head sadly "Not been with him, more that I had moved on. But I am one of those stupid girls Tim. I just wanted to be near you. I knew you'd keep your word. I wanted you to want me again."

"That's never been the problem Jules, I will always want you but I can't do it. The Coach...the Coach is the only person who believes in me and I need to hang onto that" He pulled her tighter to her chest so her cheek was resting on his shoulder and his mouth on her ear.

"I know that's why I am upset. I did all that stuff ... But don't ever think that he's the only one. I believe in you and I believe in you and me!" she whimpered. "Tim, kiss me, please." She kissed his shoulder. He remained a hugging, but immovable object. "Tim, please, I want you and only you," she straightened up and looked him in the eyes. He had to see that every word was the truth.

"I just can't Jules. I can't see you with someone else but I can't be with you either. I just can't," Tim untangled himself from Julie and heading towards the end of the aisle. The tears that had threatened to descend came down like a waterfall blanketing her cheek. A cry-gasp erupted from her and Tim turned to look at her. He swiftly approached her and cradled her face in his and kissed her with ferocity. She kissed him back as he pressed her up against the library stack. He broke away and kissed every tear trail from her face. His kissed her eyelids and then he kissed her softly on her mouth. He then walked away without a word.

**Author's Note** – Thanks to the people trying to boost my confidence. Thanks also to Suzy for being honest about the different tone, I knew it had skewed slightly and it was good to know it wasn't in my imagination. I am stalling on this one a little but I have also started the companion story – Unbalanced – which is this story from Tim's POV. I am actually having a blast writing it and am finding that it is my "favourite child" for the moment. Big thanks to A9, Lilly and Peach for their continual PMs of support. You are so my fanfic posse!


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Julie lowered herself to the floor, her back to the stacks. She wrapped her arms around her knees. The overwhelming feeling of aloneness filled her and she shivered due within its cold embrace. She felt ashamed, turned on and abandoned all at once. Her head was awhirl with confusion caused by Tim's short but powerful embrace. The feeling of his lips on her face was bittersweet, they were done. Tim might believe that they hadn't broken up (which was true) but they really had never been together. They never had the chance and they never would. Life sucked.

It took Lois and Toby around four minutes to find her. It took them nine minutes to calm her down and another thirteen minutes to get her up and out of the library. Neither of them pushed her to explain what had happened and she was grateful. Describing the events would inevitably end in her doing the ugly cry all over them. She got a frog in her throat thinking about it. At least she had people to talk about it with, people she could trust to keep it quiet. As far as she knew, Tim hadn't told anyone, didn't have anyone to talk it over with. He was finding it just as hard as she was. In some ways it was reassuring, something else they shared.

Time seemed to drift by moment by moment until a month had passed. Julie had gotten pretty used to Tim's absence from her life but it didn't mean she liked it. After awhile and despite her best efforts to avoid seeing him at school, she began to see him frequently. Julie had believed that distance would lessen her pining but catching glimpses of him was soothing. He was calming her like he used to with a pat on the knee. Only this time he would look at her for a second and she would feel better in that moment. At lunch she would catch his gaze across the crowded cafeteria and the corner of his mouth would inch up, an almost smile. In the halls they would pass one another like strangers, except for a barely noticeable nod in her direction. These moments, stolen with innocent intentions, were invaluable for each of them. She burned to touch him, to feel him, to be with him.

Friday crawled around and she was excited. The Panthers were playing home this week and she would see Tim for the entirety of the game. Watching him play was exciting and stressful. She saw him in all his hot loveliness but was worried that he'd get hurt. The Panthers lost. Julie knew her father would be majorly irate and purposefully hung around the field enjoying the quiet before the players and Coach came out. The players came out first as the Coach would be debriefing further with his staff. Julie waved her Mom off home, promising to catch a lift with her father.

Julie stood in the centre of the field looking at the stars in the sky. She reached up as if to touch them. Tim found her that way reaching to her fullest capacity on her tippy toes. He stood facing her, drinking in the sight of her. Julie's arm dropped as soon as she spotted him and started rambling

"Hey ... I thought that if I stretched high enough I could grab one. You know make a wish. Then maybe we'd catch a break and be together. A look and nod, it isn't enough. I want...Tim, I'm waiting for Dad. I am not here to ambush you." She felt an apology was the way to go. She looked at him with mournful eyes, her sadness seeming to affect him. He stepped toward her, his hand stretching across the divide. He grabbed the tips of her fingers. That one brief touch meant the world to both of them. The looked at one another, she tugged his hand pulling him towards her. She was strong but not strong enough to budge him without him conceding. They stood close, their hands clasped together at their sides. The touch of hands representing their togetherness. She took the lead again standing on the tips of her toes. She kissed his forehead, then his eyelids and then his mouth.

Julie stood back and looked at him. Drinking in the sight of his face so close, it had been so long. His forehead scrunched in thought. He smelled like sweat, an earthy Tim-like scent that made her want him more. She moved forward stepping onto his cleats raising her to his height. She pecked the corner of his mouth and made her way across pressing her lips against his. He still didn't react. He just stood there with his hands entwined with hers. She took his top lips between hers and traced it with her tongue. She felt his tongue move to meet hers and she breathed a sigh of relief into his lips. The kiss became more aggressive, like they needed to absorb the taste of one another to remember, to savour. They both groaned the urgency deepening.

"What the hell is going on?" The tense voice broke the bubble they had formed around them under the sky and stars, surrounded by the field. The voice was immediately recognisable – her dad. They broke away from one another knowing there was nowhere to hide. They turned towards the Coach, Julie's hand in Tim's, facing her father together.

"Take your hands off my daughter now Riggins," her dad barked. Tim continued to hold her hand firmly, squeezing it in encouragement

"Sir with all due respect, Julie and I really like one another and we'd like the chance to prove that we can be trusted to see one another," he took a breath, her father's face the depiction of fury.

"Trust Riggins? Trust, you are talking to me about trust? I said you could not date my daughter and find you canoodling with her on my field, MY FIELD WITH MY DAUGHTER," he yelled. Julie stepped back from the intensity of his words and the volume of his response.

"Daddy..." she pleaded.

"Don't Daddy me, you knew what my feelings were and you went forth anyway,"

This was not ideal. Her father was beyond reason but she was going to get her own way. She looked at Tim and gave him a small smile. It would be okay, they were in it together.

**Author's Note** – Okay I am an update tease. I was just watching 10 Things I Hate About You and got that lovely schmaltzy lovey-dovey feeling and wanted to write more. They are getting to the end point. PoaP (Preying on a Panther) will definitely be finished by Chapter 25 – five more to go! Enjoy.


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Despite the look on her father's face and the audience that were silent witnesses to this scene, Julie felt safe. Tim 's hand firmly grasped hers. He kept looking at her and squeezing her hand ensuring that she knew he was there. The Coach was pacing back and forth in front of them. The remaining players and supporters clustered at the bleachers not trying to hide their interest in the events unfolding. The shock at seeing Julie Taylor and Tim Riggins entwined and then standing strong in front of the Coach was paramount. Julie ignored them and focused her attention back on her father.

"How long have you been disregarding my wishes?" The Coach's attention was fixed on Tim's face. Tim's face expressed his confusion at the question. "How long have you been..." he swallowed his anger down "...carrying on with my daughter?"

Tim took a deep breath "Sir, we've seen each other once since I have moved out." Tim stood there waiting for the Coach's wrath to wash over him. Her father looked at her for confirmation. He had calmed down a measure.

She stuttered "Daddddd, we've been apart since you said no. T-tttim made it clear that if you didn't give him permission, it was off." She looked at her father. He nodded acceptance at her then his head jerked.

"What about under my roof?" she sucked in a breath. Danger, her heart rapidly pitter pattered. "What were you doing beneath my roof?" with every word his anger built back up again.

"Sir, we kissed once. That's the honest truth. I'm not here to take advantage of Julie. I want to be with her, Sir." Tim was clear and strong. She looked at him and her heart shone. Julie's attention returned to her father and she realised he was watching her carefully. He looked contemplative. He had appeared to calm again.

"How am I supposed to trust either one of you?" Coach walked up to them and moved his inquiring gaze from one to the other. "You've lied to me, disregarded my wishes and flaunted yourselves on my field. I don't think I can even look at you without wondering if you're lying to me." They had seemingly reached a cease fire.

The entire time, their hands had been entwined. They presented an united front and the Coach couldn't mistake that. In fact the Coach had never seen Riggins look so determined about anything.

"Sir, I understand your issues with trusting us but please know that we've kept a wide berth of one another these past few weeks. You caught us at a weak moment. We're real sorry you saw us like that and we get that this isn't a perfect way to be confronted. We really like one another, we really want to be with one another and we've done our best to stick to your wishes." Tim swallowed, the Coach was amazed so much had come from his mouth and that he sounded so lucid. Julie looked at Tim and realised something the instant he began talking. He had been rehearsing this speech. Had he been intending on speaking to the Coach again? Tim turned to her and she nodded her support. She wiggled her pointer finger over the back of his hand where they were entwined. She was proud of him.

"I understand that Tim but you spoke to me weeks ago and I voiced my concerns. I wasn't even all that convinced that Julie even liked you. The amount of blood shed in my house would suggest differently." The Coach's hands moved to his hips and his stance widened. His lips twitched a little.

"Dad, we understand that. We just started talking. We haven't been together other than the times we said but I have feelings for him. We want you to give us a chance to prove that we can be good together. Give us that chance, please," she didn't want to be manipulative but she turned her most sincere expression on him.

"I can see that you have feelings for him Julie, that's what concerns me. Tim, you have a horrible reputation and that doesn't matter as your Coach but as a father, I just can't. She's my little girl. I cannot put her in that position no matter how much she wants it," Coach turned a saddened face to Tim. He was apologetic, he liked the kid, and enjoyed having him in his house but this was his daughter. Tim read all that on his face and nodded understandingly.

"I had hoped that living under your roof and being part of your family would have proved otherwise Sir," Tim looked her father in the eye and her father blinked. "I haven't acted with consideration much in my life but in my defence I haven't had the best role models." He swallowed down that bitter truth, she squeezed his hand and he looked at her, gratitude in his eyes. "Jules makes me want to be better and I am a better person because of her. You haven't received one notification of grade concerns in the last two months, I have been to every training on time and I have not been sneaking around with your daughter. I respect you and your daughter too much to do that Sir." Tim glanced at the Coach, the honesty of his words shining through. Surely her dad could see all this.

Her father humphed and changed his stance. He found it easier to be angry. He was fighting a losng battle but he had an idea.

"Okay this is how it is going to roll. You can see one another ..." Julie looked at Tim with utter happiness, she started rocking on her balls of her feet, then she realised he hadn't finished, she stilled. "...There will be absolutely no drinking, no inappropriate behaviour, both your grades will be maintained or higher, Julie is not to go to your house ever, and if you are at ours there will be a parent home. No hanky panky." He shot a very clear look at Tim, even Julie knew what he meant. "I have eyes everywhere so do not think that I don't know what is going on." Julie wanted to argue this one, he hadn't known before tonight but saying something would be monumentally stupid. That and now people knew they were together, or they would by the end of the evening there had been too many witnesses. The town would be examining them closely and her father was one call away. She sighed. Tim looked at her, his mouth gently smiling, his eyes happy.

"One more," the Coach added "on dates you will have your mother or myself as a chaperone," it hanged there in the air, Julie's gasp summarising both of their feelings.

**Author's Note** – That Coach is one devious devil. You like? Four to go.


	20. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Julie's gasp hung in the night air. Her face frozen in absolute horror at the magnificence of her father's plan. Truthfully she couldn't argue with the majority of his conditions. That is until she heard the last one. Her joy had been supplanted by her revulsion. She had officially become one of those weird girls with over protective parents that everyone had heard about but rarely met. She was going to be one of the horror stories circulating in the teen world. She felt her hand compressed reassuringly and she tried to centre her thoughts. She had Tim. She wouldn't have to lie...just date with her parents.

"Deal," Tim's other hand shot out and shook her father's hand. The Coach stood there rocking back and forth on his heels looking rather happy with himself. She rolled her eyes and looked toward Tim. He obviously found the humour in the situation. He pulled her over to his side, reassuring her with his nearness. Considering the audience she guessed they were lucky to get away with anything that may constitute a public display of affection. Her father tapped his watch and said

"Time to go, your mother's waiting and I have a lot to tell her," he gestured towards his car.

"Sir, could I drop Julie home?" Tim asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Sorry Tim, that would constitute a date and I need to get my car home," The Coach laughed at this like he made some joke. Julie began to protest

"But what about Tim driving me to school?'

The Coach cackled "Not unless I want a chauffer". Julie's face scrunched up, this seriously blew big time. Her father looked at her, his eyes dancing merrily. For someone who'd been so cheesed off earlier, he'd made a remarkable come back. "Let's go Scrunchy." She turned to Tim, smiled a reluctant farewell and followed her father as he crossed the field. She stomped the entire way with an exception to the wave she directed to their audience by the bleachers. She felt like she was on Jerry Springer, except she wasn't pregnant, fat and/or disrobing.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down until she felt composed enough to speak to her father. She sat beside him in the front of the car, the radio silent for once. She turned to him

"Why did you change your mind?" she asked quietly, trying to mimic Tim's tone from before. Her father did a double take not believing she was speaking to him already, he had planned for the silent treatment for at least 48 hours.

"I decided to put some faith in the kid." He made it sound so simple.

"What about faith in me?" Julie was disappointed that he'd never been confident in her decision making.

"That's why I am putting faith in him, you believe in him. You said to me a couple of weeks ago that I trusted him in my house, on my team and as part of my family and you were right. I was judging him on what I had heard about him and not what I had seen. He's trying. You're trying. I chose to support your faith in him...with some conditions." He broke into laughter again.

"Yeah about that," she broke off "the first few are all completely okay but could we revise the last one," she wheedled. This time he didn't even look at her, his attention remaining on the road. His voice serious.

"Not a chance." She sighed lowering herself into the seat. This was a high school nightmare come to life.

"Eric, you did what?" Tami Taylor's voice was shrill. Julie smiled from the safety of her bedroom, her ear pressed tightly against her door. Her dad was going to be on the receiving end this time.

"I decided that provided with some reasonable conditions Julie can date Tim Riggins." Her dad was proud of himself, she could hear it through three walls.

"Okay," she answered "What were your 'reasonable' conditions'" her mother on the other hand was supremely sceptical.

"Back up a bit. You don't have problems with our daughter and the Riggins boy together like?" Her father was aghast.

"Of course I do, but if we don't give them the benefit of the doubt they're going to find a way to be together anyway. He approached you before, I believe he's serious. He asked you again tonight. We give them a chance." How come her mother could sound so logical? "Now what were the conditions, this doesn't sound good. You should've have waited for me honey."

"No drinking,"

"Good."

"No inappropriate behaviour,"

"Excellent,"

"Grades need to be maintained,"

"Nice one honey,"

"Julie's not to go to the Riggins house,"

"Hmm,"

"They are to be supervised if they are here together,"

"Stretching it a little hun,"

"No hanky panky,"

"You didn't use those words did you? You did not grow up in the Dark Ages." Her father huffed and puffed. "You did well, anymore?

"A parent needs to chaperone any of their dates or there won't be one," he sounded proud. He waited for her mother's response. So did Julie, this could go either way.

"Oh no you didn't? You didn't? Did you Eric?" Tami was shocked beyond belief. "Eric, we were okay with Matt taking her out, you can't establish a double standard like that. Besides, it's embarrassing to be the third wheel!"

"Fine, I'll go on the date then," he conceded.

"No you won't! You'll do something ridiculous like keep a tally of every time he tries to touch her and make him do sprints as punishment. I will not let you contribute to the social downfall of our daughter. I'll go."

"Fine."

"Fine." She sighed. "Oh Eric, what were you thinking"

"It was Tim Riggins. If he really wants to date her he'll do it regardless of any condition. He's proving himself worthy. Nothing but the best for my little girl." Tami just heaved a sigh at whole predicament. 'Is there any lasagne left?"

Julie pondered their conversation. Would Tim want to abide by the conditions? Would he ever be worthy in her dad's eyes? She got under her covers and closed her eyes dreaming of kissing Tim under the stars.

The next morning Julie rang Tim. It was a surprise to her parents when she smugly announced

"Tim will be taking me on a date tonight. He will be picking me (and one of you up) as per our arrangement at 7pm. Which one of you will be chaperoning?" Her parent stared at her amazed at the suddenness of this date.

Her mom spoke reluctantly, slowly raising her hand "That would be me,"

Julie nodded "We're going to the movies, dress nice," and she walked off to her room. That was too fun, revenge was a bitch.

**Author's Note** – Five chapters in twelve hours. I am officially done as it is after midnight. I looked forward to reading your reviews in the morning. Nighty-night.


	21. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Tim rolled around at 6.55pm. Julie watched as he exited the truck and walked up the path. She looked behind her at her mother sitting nervously on the couch. He was dressed nice for Tim and had even brushed his hair. It wasn't like the combing job of a few weeks ago but he looked nice...and nervous. She could see him waiting on the door step, his leg tapping, his hand raised to knock on the door. She looked back at her mother, who was ripping a tissue to pieces in her hand and repeatedly looking at her husband with distaste. Julie didn't know who was more nervous, her boyfriend (wow that sounded nice) or her mom. That being said, her mom had spent more time getting ready than she had, repeatedly asking Julie what she should wear. It was kind of embarrassing.

Julie rushed to the door and ripped it open "Hey you," she greeted him, stepping on her tippy toes and giving him a peck on the cheek. Tim looked wildly around, obviously waiting for her father to pounce from behind one of the walls. "It's okay, my mom's coming with us." He sighed with relief and she touched his arm in support. She couldn't believe he could do this for her, good girl Julie Taylor. Tim smiled at her and grabbed her hand, they walked into the living room not knowing what to expect.

"Hey Tim, how are you this evening?" Tami used the voice she used around the Women's Group of hers. Lots of drawl and all sugar and sunshine. Julie darted a look at her mom, silently pleading for her to cool it with the Carol Brady crap. Her father stood with his back against the breakfast bar, his arms crossed, eyebrows lowered, ignoring the looks from his wife.

Tim took it all in his stride "Quite well thanks Mrs Taylor. I spent the day with Street. Are we okay to go?" he asked anxious to leave the house and away from the Coach. Julie tugged on his hand, dragging him to the door. They paused once there, turning around to her mom.

"Coming Mom?" Julie snarked. This night was going to be unbearable but at least she was able to be with Tim. If could make her mom's life miserable too then that was just gravy. Tami threw a look of hatred towards her husband and followed them out.

All three of them got to Tim's truck and paused. They simultaneously thought of the same problem. One truck and three people. Who would sit where? Tami took a step back and raised her arms up to shoulder height indicating that this was beyond her. Julie rushed forward, opened the passenger door and slid to the centre of the seat. She looked back at her frozen boyfriend and mom and gestured to them to hurry up. And that was how it was. The three of them were squashed together like sardines. Julie didn't actually mind all that much. Her thigh was pressed up against his and if it weren't for her mom and the irritatingly placed gear shift it would have been a very enjoyable drive. She kept looking at him and smiling. He kept his eyes on the road but he could tell her glance was on him, his mouth snaked up into a soft smile. Tami on the other hand had her elbow resting on the window, sighing repeatedly and trying not to look in her daughter's direction.

They arrived at the cinema car park, Tim rushing out of the driver's seat to open the door for Tami and Julie. They entered the establishment, three astride, Julie's arm hooked around his. She could tell he wasn't so keen for the PDA even if it was unbelievably low key. She couldn't work out whether or not it was because of her mom's presence or that he simply was uncomfortable with being seen with her. Their entrance garnered significant attention in the lobby too. It was a Saturday night and the place was packed. She immediately let go of Tim's arm, she was not ready for this type of public scrutiny. She looked at toward her mom and saw Tami's look of understanding and sympathy. All credit to her mom, she was trying to stay back, away from the public gaze but that was near impossible. The audience began whispering to one another, looking back and forth between Tim, Julie and Tami and then whispering again. It was torture.

Julie closed her eyes wanting to escape from the public examination for a moment. Maybe this was too much too soon. Maybe they had rushed into this in their eagerness to be together. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned towards it. It was her mom and in that moment she was glad that Tami was there.

Tami whispered "It'll be okay. Tell me what movie we're seeing and I'll go and find a seat by myself. I meet up with you after, okay." Tami nodded at her making sure Julie understood.

"Thanks Mom. We're seeing Alien versus Predator Requiem," Julie told her in an apologetic tone. Julie had planned this knowing that her mother hated these kinds of movies and that traditionally they were quite dark. Perfect for some mom-free movie nookie. Tami made a face, cursed her husband under her breath and disappeared into the crowd. The crowd were still buzzing with the appearance of the most unlikely pairing in Dillon history, they obviously hadn't caught on to Landry and Tyra yet. She could hear people ask how the Coach was letting this happen. People questioning if Tim had ever been on a date before. Teens laughing at her mom escorting her and it was all too much.

Tim wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into his body and murmured reassuringly into her ear

"Don't worry about them. It's you and me against the world or Dillon anyway. They'll get used to it soon enough," She looked at his face and saw his strong belief in what he was saying. She also realised that his lack of enthusiasm for her touch earlier was definitely linked to her mom's presence. She lifted her arm and wrapped it around his waist, smiling at him. They approached the ticket counter and hit up the candy bar without any incident and they found some seats at the back of the darkened cinema. Julie perused the audience for her mom and saw her near the front of the cinema. Thank goodness her mom was the chaperone and not her father. If her dad had been there he would be sitting between them right now asking Tim to pass the milk duds. Her mom on the other hand had surprised her. She had obviously sat at the front as she knew that they would choose to be at the back. Julie had confidence that her mom wouldn't be turning back constantly keeping tabs on their date.

The lights went down and the movie started up. Julie knew she would not remember any moment of the movie, this was her first official date with Tim, if you didn't count the lick date. She felt his arm move around her shoulders, his hand resting on her upper arm, his finger trailing up and down her arm. His magic fingers causing delicious sensations to move throughout her body. She glanced at him and found him already looking at her. He smiled at her, brought his other hand up under her chin raising it and moved in for a kiss. It was freeing being able to do this without worrying about being caught. Julie even forgot her mother was in the room. All that mattered was that Julie and Tim, Tim and Julie were finally able to work out what they were and how they would be.

Julie slipped her arm over the arm rest and onto his thigh. They sat through the entire movie trading kisses in continual physical contact. They revelled in the chance just to be, rather than stealing moments of togetherness. Julie knew that people would be shocked that Tim would have another setting other than rampaging man-whore but she wasn't. The kisses were long, sweet and reverential. They fed each other popcorn and tittered at the ridiculousness of the movie. Every time she jumped at a scary moment she would press her head into the crook on his neck and he would chuckle into her hair. They were still kissing when the lights came back on. They broke the kiss off and Tim pressed her forehead against hers and whispered

"That was fun, do you want to invite your mom to come again next week?" he dissolved into laughter and Julie hit him in the arm. She looked for her mom in the departing crowd and saw her standing watching them with a warm look on her face. Tami nodded and Julie realised she finally had an ally other than Gracie. She breathed a sigh of relief, looked back at Tim and kissed him again. They walked out hand in hand, Tami trying to keep a low profile. The chatter was minimal on the way out and she was glad, they were just a passing subject of interest.

On the way home, they were all silent. Tim and Julie unable to withhold their smiles at one another. Pulling up in the driveway, Tim helped them each out of the truck again. Before they reached the door Tami turned around

"That was the last time you'll have a chaperone, you can bet on that. Stay here and say goodnight. I had an interesting night Tim, thank you," she entered the house and they heard her holler "Eric, we need to have a little talk."

Tim looked at her and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her lower back and drawing her into his warmth. Julie reached up and placed her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on his nape like he enjoyed. He moaned into the kiss and then broke it off.

"Jules, you tempt me," he whispered "I gotta go before your dad wangles himself away from your mom," He kissed her quick on the mouth and walked to his car. "That was the best second date I have ever been on." He called out.

**Author's Note** – Two chapters to go. I hope I didn't put you into a coma with all that sweetness.


	22. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"You are being utterly ridiculous Eric, your photo is now next to irrational, delusional and uber-overprotective in the dictionary." Tami was getting frustrated but Julie loved hearing her dad get hauled over hot coals again.

"Honey, that's being a tad..." Coach was a little flabbergasted by the verbal assault. His wife had come back from her "date" extremely peeved.

"Don't interrupt me right now Eric or suffer the consequences." Her father was no idiot, he shut up and listened. "She is a sixteen year old girl who's in love Eric, in love. With a guy who's reputation scares the crap out of us, but you should see them together. He looks at her like he can't believe she chose him. Eric, we got to trust her." Julie loved her mom right now but something she said had surprised her. Was she in love? She thought she had been in love with Matt and that hadn't ended all that well.

Love. It seemed like a such a big word. She was lusting after him with every fibre of her being but love? She loved the sound of Tim's voice, she loved the way he protected her, that she was the only one who could make him lighten up, the way he could calm her with a touch or word and that he went on a date with her mother as a chaperone. She loved him.

Julie freaked out. How could she tell him? He'd freak out. She was doomed to keep this to herself, she didn't want to scare him off. He liked her a lot, she knew that. After all he asked her dad if he could date her ... twice. And this was a guy who didn't date. She was christening him in many of the relationship firsts and a guy like him wouldn't bother if he didn't give two hoots. But love? Was that expecting too much of a teenage horn bag footballer?

Julie's interest in her parent's conversation shrivelled. She knew that her mom would win out, she always did. Tami had just needed to see that they were serious and that he felt for her. Mission apparently accomplished. _He looked at her like he couldn't believe she had chosen him._ How come she never noticed him looking at her like that? He looked at her like that? Julie smiled. Daydreaming she considered the name Julie Riggins and then shook her head calling herself an idiot. If he looked at her like that 'in like', then what did her face say when she was 'in love'. She wriggled in discomfort as she considered the repercussions of her true feelings being 'outed'. She fell asleep thinking about their perfect date and her imperfect feelings for Tim.

It was skirting around the conditions of her dating Tim, she knew that. But technically she wasn't in his house and technically she was performing a previously agreed to punishment in washing his truck. It was parked in the driveway of the Riggins house and she had brought with her all the accoutrements necessary to wash his pride and joy. She also wanted to have their relationship to focus on the lust and have the love stuff on the backburner.

She was dressed in some denim cut offs and a bikini top, hopefully looking like some version of a fantasy. She would had she left her hair down but she couldn't bear the impractical nature of doing such a thing and as such had it haphazardly knotted on the top of her head. Julie had been at it awhile sudsing up the surfaces of the truck. Julie was intent on her task scrubbing at the mud residue and pay due diligence to his tyres. She was hot, sweaty and water logged from the elbows to her fingertips. She refused to let this experiment become a porn so she had done her best to stay dry.

Tim didn't stumble out of the house until she was well on the way to finishing. He did a double-take as he spotted her holding the garden hose. Like she was a dream. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs? A cocky grin spread quickly across his stubbled face and he wolf whistled.

"Ju-lie Tay-lor, what are you doing with your fine self this very fine morning?" He was minimally dressed, as was the norm, garbed in a pair of boxers. He extended his muscle bound arms over his head, stretching out his nocturnal stillness. She had to resist letting her tongue hang out and drooling at the sight. Tim Riggins was built perfectly in every conceivable way. She blushed, she didn't know him in 'every conceivable way'. Julie dropped the hose, she might found out soon though. She sighed, this was becoming porn-like, all she needed to do now was direct the hose on her boobs, rip her hair tie out, shake her hair down and giggle like an slut-bag idiot-ho.

"I'm doing my penance for daring to scar the fullback's perfect jaw line," she couldn't help but use a saucy tone. His hands lowered, one briefly touching on the scar that now rested on his chin. Would he think of her every time he looked at that scar she wondered? He chuckled at her comment and racing down the steps and pulled up next to her. She was hosing down the hood and then she would be done. Penance served.

Tim made a great show of inspecting her work, running his finger along the side, inspecting the finger for dirt. He circled the truck while she stood there with her hands on her hips. He came up behind her, his chest pressed up against her back. She had underestimated her dryness, the hose had kicked back some moisture and she could feel it pressed between them. His arms wrapped around her stomach holding her close, his lips on her neck kissing the other moisture remaining. She turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. Their kisses were aggressive, trying to outdo one another, trying to make up for the sweetness of the night before. His hands slipped down her naked back, slipping under her jean shorts and tantalising her lower back with his thrilling fingertips. She got goose bumps all over. He laughed, feeling them grow under his touch. He moved her so he was moving forward and her back. Her rear bumped against the wet hood, he picked her up and placed her on it. Her legs stretched open as he moved in between them, her ankles crossing behind him to keep him trapped in her embrace. Their breathing was heavy, the hood slippery, and their hands everywhere. His lips trailed from her lips to her neck along her shoulder bone and finally to her breast. His kisses moving across the exposed portion of her breast, not pushing her but thrilling her all the same.

Julie couldn't help by sigh his name "Tiiiiim" as her head moved back exposing her neck further. "That feels soooo goooood" she moaned. He licked the water droplets resting in between her breasts and she gasped.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp, Tim and Julie stood up quickly, independently of one another, in record time. Some random car that had been driving by had seen their exhibition and decided to urge them on by honking their horn. Julie reddened, looking at her feet. She had actually come over for a reason

"Um, I, um," she couldn't think of what she had meant to say.

"I've been told I have the ability to leave a girl speechless," he murmured. She wanted to kick him. Her fists curled and he laughingly backed up with his hands in the air, mimicking the truce stance.

"You didn't. I was thinking about areas where you can improve," she snarked and he snorted in response. "I actually came over to tell you that my parents are okay with us going out without chaperone from now on."

He smiled then looked doubtful "How did that happen?"

Julie grinned "My Mom." Tim laughed imagining what conversation had taken place in the Taylor house the night before.

"So," she started moving back into his open arms "you can pick me up in the morning and you can take me on dates." He looked down at her with a teasing look on his face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know you, me, your truck and a vacant lot. Draw your own conclusions." She whispered into his shoulder where her chin rested. She kissed the bared skin with an open kiss.

"Hmmm are you wearing that bikini top?" he chortled and she thumped him in the arm. He grew serious, cradling her face in his hands like he was prone to do. "It's a date, next Saturday." They hear a screech as the Riggins front door was swung open and Billy stepped out buck naked.

"What the hell's going on out here? Why is there a flood in the yard," Tim and Julie looked around them.

She'd forgotten to turn the hose off.

**Author's Note** – One to go, I am giving people twelve hours to decide if they want it to finish with some consummation or something else. Reviews will count as a vote to deciding the completion of this story. Just a reminder that I am half way through the Tim perspective of this story over at Undecided. Even scarier, I began this fanfic, my first one on the 13th of this month, 24 chapters and a whole heap of fanfic mates later, I am well and truly addicted. Thanks to you all. Final chapter will be up in the next 24 hours the ending determined by you, my friends. Love to you all, WhoJ.


	23. Last Chapter

**Chapter 25**

All through the week Julie was excited beyond belief about her big date with Tim. It would be their third – the first ending in hair removal and the second unfortunately involving a parent. The third would be unencumbered by outside forces. They would be on their own, without her mom, without her dad and without Matt. Hopefully this would be possible.

Julie had gotten used to seeing Tim regularly, he resumed the 'lift to school' responsibility he had adopted when living with her family. Although the pull over's didn't occur, they had grades to maintain and parents to impress. She started attending football practices sitting on the bleachers doing her homework while Tim slogged his guts out. They may not have been in each other's direct presence but she liked looking up and seeing him sending her an admiring glance across the field. Even if that glance was intercepted by her father and Tim suffered accordingly.

Julie had always been a tactile person and she had attempted to restrain herself around Tim, especially in public. She was touchy feely but she didn't want to impose that on him. Tim was more likely to sling his arm around her or drop a kiss on her neck, both of which she adored. There were no rugby tackle hugs and hand holding in this couple. Julie also believed that her parent's presence at the school had to be a contributing factor. Occasionally he would pull a stealth attack, pull her into an empty classroom and kiss her senseless on the teacher's desk. It definitely made her classes in those rooms a much more entertaining proposition.

Tim wasn't a caller, he didn't phone her in the evenings. Not much of a surprise really, he didn't talk much so phone skills were pretty much non-existant. She didn't mind. Julie would rather he use his mouth for more other things like whispering her name into her hair or singing Metallica off key (was it ever on?) in his truck.

Julie didn't say anything about her feelings and although she felt strongly that he felt an intense pull towards her, the doubt plagued her. Her idea to concentrate on the lust factor also began to falter, what had she been doing? She was a virgin. He wasn't, that was pretty conclusive. The fear that she would baulk like with Matt that time, or that she'd be horrible and disappointing to him, or that he'd tire of her once they had, were very present fears in her mind. She began to think about it more and more. They definitely had strong sexual chemistry but she was beginning to feel it was too soon to go there. He had never had to wait for anyone. He was used to it happening when he snapped his fingers, not in a malicious/thoughtless way but would he wait? They had been together officially a week with a few weeks of confusion, miscommunications and sneaking around. Her feelings were real and he was way into her but that little voice in the back of her head, which sounded weirdly like Tami, told her she was rushing things.

Julie's confusion and pensiveness was not that easy to hide. Tim picked up on it right away but she refused to voice her actual concerns. She found herself using horrible passive aggressive phrases like 'I'm fine', 'don't worry' and 'nothing's wrong' and hated herself. Even Tim knew that this was code for PROBLEM. Unlike some people he gave her space, some questioning glances, but some much needed space and she appreciated him even more.

Saturday came around quick. Julie found herself waiting on her porch waiting for Tim's truck to pull up. She was nervous, this would be their first time they would spend more than twenty minutes alone and uninterrupted. He pulled up, got out, stuck his head in the door and had a courtesy conversation with the parentals and then led her into the truck. He didn't speak and neither did she.

He ended up parking in their spot, near the vacant block. Julie felt fission of fear pass through her body, she might have to come clean and stop putting off this conversation.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and took her to the back of the truck.

Julie stared at the bed of the truck for awhile. There was a picnic basket and a blanket. She began to wonder what his plans were for the night.

"I thought that we could come here, our place. We don't have to worry about people staring and we get to spend some time just the two of us," he spoke quietly. Her face was expressionless. Inside she thought it was lovely but her doubts keep crowding her mind. She couldn't deal anymore.

"Tim, what are you expecting?" his face was quizzical. He didn't know how he was supposed to answer the question.

"I was expecting us to have some food and talk and maybe ... I don't know." He trailed off sensing he was stepping into a landmine.

"That sounds nice and all. But you know that I am ... a ... virgin right?" it was difficult to get out, she thought she heard a sigh or relief. "I am not going to sleep with you in a truck, in the back of a truck, or on a picnic rug in the middle of a vacant field, okay? With every word she spoke her delivery quickened and she got more visibly upset. Oh my God, I have complete lost him now.

Tim stood there letting her finish her out poring. He looked like he had kind of expected her to do that. She immediately got defensive. Her nose scrunched up, her hands flew to her hip and she said fiercely

"What?"

Quietly he responded "I was wondering how long it would take for you to talk. Although I must admit, I didn't think you would get that much out in one hit," he chuckled, it made her angrier.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jules, stop trying to pick a fight with me. You were obviously bugged about something and you weren't going to tell me until you were ready. Tonight. You were ready." He looked at her, no judgement in his eyes.

"Well the idea was nice." She conceded looking at the basket. It was actually really sweet.

"Yes it was. But I didn't bring you here to have my wicked way with you," a sigh of relief was released from her lungs. "I wanted to spend some time, just you and me."

"Well that's okay then." She was sulking a little now and she couldn't help herself. He stepped into her, put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his.

"You and me, Jules. You and me. I know you think I am some kind of man-whore..."

She interrupted him "Oh no Tim, I have never thought of you like that," she lied. He rasied his eyebrow.

"...and I am not going to lie that I have been with other girls. But you and me. We're different. Things are going to be different. I'm different."

Now Julie was faced with a new concern "You don't want me?" her face fell.

"Are you serious?" He leaned in and kissed the oxygen out of her body. "I just think that I want this to last Jules, I don't want this to be like other relationships, and I have to do things differently. This is differen." She nodded her understanding. "We'll worry about that stuff later okay? Later".

"What happened to Tim Riggins, meathead and sycophant? "she asked, no one would understand this transformation. She was still amazed that he had said what he had.

"I love you, you know?" it spilled out of her. She held her breath, what had she done?

"I know," he responded. She moved her head from his chest and looked up at him in consternation. He had a smile on his face. She punched him, hard. "Ow, you want to beat a confession out of me?"

"I'm considering it," he was leaving her hanging and she didn't like it at all.

He leaned in, pressed his mouth against hers and said into her lips "I love you too." The breath she had been holding forever leaked out of her. "Are you still going to hit me?" he joked. She kissed him with everything she had, laughing all the while. How had she been this lucky? And to think she hadn't wanted the biggest man-whore in the land to move into her house.

**AN** – Epilogue coming in a matter of hours. Thanks for the responses, they were pretty divided. I decided to go where the story led.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the end he didn't have to talk her into anything, not that he would. Four months into their relationship, everything cleared up, they had taken the step. In the end it was her pushing for it and him always holding back. He said he didn't want to be her biggest regret. Knowing everything she knew about him, she realised that it was important that she really was in a place where they'd both be okay. He had experienced enough crap in his life to last a lifetime and she didn't want him feel like that ever. She had reluctantly agreed.

It turned out that she did give her virginity to Tim in the back of his truck. She didn't like to say 'lose' as it implied it was something she was not willing to bestow. Yep it was the truck. They'd been in their place, parked near that vacant lot. They were laying out on the rug in the bed of his truck looking at the stars. He was laid out with his arms tucked beneath his head, his hair spread out and his arms bulging. Her body was curled into him, her head resting on his chest, her eyes also to the night sky. She was subconsciously drifting her fingers along his ribs as they wordlessly gazed at the endless possibilities in front of them. It was one of their favourite things to do, she was now comfortably enough to lay in silence. It had taken her awhile, Tim having to shush her or silence her with a kiss at first but now they could do this for long periods of time. Comfortable silence. It was harder than one imagined.

So it hadn't been planned. They were laying out in the back of his truck, her head and hands upon his torso. One moment she was wondering which star was which, the next moment she had raised his tee shirt and was kissing his stomach. She dragged her bottom lip along his belly to his six pack. He stomach shrank back from the attention, his shock palpable. She sat up leaning over him, kissing her way up his torso, dragging the t-shirt as she rose. They met in an urgent twist of tongues and heavy breathing, so heavy it was a wonder they were breathing at all. He pulled his tee shirt over his head and she did the same with her tank. They were both on their knees, facing one another, breathing heavily. His eyes asked The Question, she smiled and nodded moving in so she could feel the touch of his skin against hers. Their hands were all over, too fast to keep track of, their bodies alive with sensations.

Julie slowed the pace down, kissing his mouth slowly with lots of lip and trace of tongue. She kissed her way down his throat, toward her beloved six-pack again. As she reached his belly and the trail of hair she found herself bringing her hands to his torso, spreading her fingers out touching everything in her reach. He groaned and she felt a spark of desire ignite. She unfastened his jeans pulling them down his thighs and off his legs. She straddled him. His hands went to her hips, massaging the skin there and moving higher to trace the lines of her abdomen. His hands froze and they rested beneath her breasts. He waited and then touched them over the top of her bra. The feelings that ricocheted through her made her head swing back and a moan sounded. His touch was warm, firm and undeniably thrilling. She had a momentary thought that she was glad she had worn nice underwear this evening. He unfastened the clasp between her breasts and she chucked it off. It could have landed in a tree for all she knew, she giggled at the thought.

Julie's giggling continued as he ran his hands over her freed breasts. Caressing her nipples gently then moving in to kiss them. She thought she was dying. Pretty soon all of their clothing had disappeared and they were laying side by side on the rug that had caused that fight all those months ago. Their legs were entwined, his between hers. Their kisses had slowed, becoming languid and like something similar to a promise. He entered her and she gasped both with the pain and pleasure of this monumental event happening. He placed a kiss over her gasp and slowly they started moving in sync. Her legs surrounded him, her hands grasped his buttocks as he thrust into her. His lips were kissing her throat reverentially as her head was thrown back in absolute bliss. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time, watching to see any indication that he hurt her, that she was changing her mind. She realised he was more scared than she. Their heavy breathing filled the air and she laughed at the thought that they had waited four months. Oh My God. Four Months.

They laid there in the back of his truck. Entwined. Glistening with sweat and staring into each others eyes. His eyes were slightly distrustful, she raised her hand to his hair, brushing a strand behind his ear.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. She was worried that she hadn't lived up to his past encounters. "Was I?" He blinked, shocked.

"You were ... phenomenal," he breathed, she laughingly wondering if he knew what it meant. "I just didn't want to hurt you, I wanted this to be something you'd remember ... for the right reason." She hugged him close, her mouth to his ear

"Have I ever told you that you're too good for me?" she whispered.

**AN** – Officially done. I am actually feeling pretty sad right about now. If there is something you'd like to read from me next then please do write me. I also have Unbalanced, PoaP from Tim's point of view still going and hopefully will have completed in the next week. Do you want more Tulie?


End file.
